


Lovesong

by PatriziaNovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatriziaNovak/pseuds/PatriziaNovak
Summary: Die wohl angesagteste Band im Campus, >The Hell Demons<, steht vor einem Problem, nachdem sich ihr Schlagzeuger Ash beide Arme gebrochen hat.  Ihr Lead Sänger Dean hat allerdings ganz andere Sorgen seit er Castiel Novak kennen gelernt hat.Währenddessen kämpft Eileen mit ihren eigenen Schwierigkeiten, da sie seit Ewigkeiten unsterblich in ihren besten Freund Sam verliebt ist. Doch der hat nur Augen für die hübsche Sarah Blake...(Alle Rechte an den Figuren  liegen bei ihren Urhebern





	1. Chapter 1

**Es ist Unsinn sagt die Vernunft  
          (Erich Fried "Was es ist")**

****Dean POV****

 

Man kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass Ash Lindberg ein Pechvogel war.  
Hinzufallen und sich einen Arm zu brechen konnte man schon als unglücklich bezeichnen. Aber gleich beide Hände! Das war schlicht und ergreifend Pech. Tragisch war das jedoch nicht nur für Ash selbst, sondern auch für die restlichen Bandmitglieder von den „Hell Demons", in der Ash Schlagzeug spielte. Damit war nun jedoch für eine sehr lange Zeit Schluss. Aus diesem Grund musste ein Ersatzmann her. Und das möglichst schnell, denn der nächste Gig war bereits in zwei Wochen.  
Die „Hell Demons" waren eine Cover-Band und zumindest auf dem College Campus waren sie schon recht berühmt und für zahlreiche Gigs gebucht. Das Konzert in zwei Wochen würde allerdings in einer Bar im Zentrum von Kansas City stattfinden und war somit ein wichtiger Schritt in ihren Bemühungen weiter bekannt zu werden. Ohne Drummer konnten sie jedoch einpacken. Deshalb hatten sie auch die Idee mit der Anzeige in der Zeitung.

Meg, die zweite Stimme und E-Gitarristin der Band verteilte auch noch Flyer in der Umgebung. Am Nachmittag sollte das Hearing sein. Dean war der Lead Sänger und hatte die Band vor drei Jahren zusammen mit Lucius, dem Keyboard und dem Schlagzeuger Ash gegründet. Bald war auch noch Ben als Bassist mit von der Partie. Meg, die zunächst nur die E-Gitarre übernahm und später auch die zweite Stimme sang, kam zuletzt. Dean konnte nur hoffen, dass sie Ersatz für Ash finden würden. Allerdings war er sich im Klaren darüber, dass das nicht leicht werden würde. Ash war ein ausgezeichneter Drummer, zumindest vor dem verhängnisvollen Sturz.

Pünktlich um drei begann das Spektakel. Sie trafen sich, wie immer im Lagerraum des „Big Pie", einer Konditorei in der Nähe des Campus,. Sie gehörte Gabriel Novak, Lucius Bruder.  
Eine gute Stunde später hatte sich Deans anfänglicher Enthusiasmus in Luft aufgelöst. Der erste Kandidat war Kevin, ein High School Schüler. Dean kannte ihn vom Sehen. Allerdings war er kein Drummer, sondern wollte als Cellist in die Band aufgenommen werden. Zugegeben, er spielte wirklich gut. Aber was sollten sie mit einem Cello in einer Cover-Band für Hardrockklassiker anfangen? 

Dean tat es leid ihn wegzuschicken, weil er wirklich etwas drauf hatte, aber sie suchten nun mal einen Schlagzeuger. Die anderen sechs Interessenten spielten zwar das richtige Instrument, allerdings waren sie nicht gut genug. Deans Hoffnung war dementsprechend gering, als sie sich nun den letzten Kandidaten anhören wollten. Er stellte sich als Fergus Roderick Crowley vor. Das Auffälligste an ihm war zunächst nur sein seltsamer Name, von dem er aber sofort wollte, dass sie ihn wieder vergaßen. Sie sollten ihn schlicht und einfach Crowley nennen. Als Crowley sich dann allerdings ans Schlagzeug setzte und loslegte, war ihnen sofort klar, dass sie ihren Mann gefunden hatten. 

Dean hatte nicht vor Ash das jemals zu erzählen, aber Crowley spielte den ehemaligen Drummer der Band locker an die Wand. Das beste dabei war, dass er alle Songs, die sie in zwei Wochen bei dem Gig spielen wollten, gut kannte. Sie konnten also sofort dort weitermachen,wo sie mit Ash aufgehört hatten. Dean konnte es gar nicht fassen, dass sie so viel Glück hatten.

„Cool Mann, also ich hätte dich gerne dabei", meinte Ben und sprach dabei für alle. Crowley lächelte.  Alle nickten zustimmend.  
„Sagt mal, was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir am Wochenende zu uns nach Blue Springs fahren und das ganze Wochenende proben? Vielleicht könnten wir noch ein oder zwei neue Songs einstudieren?" Der Vorschlag kam von Lucius und alle fanden ihn gut, nur Dean zöglerte.  
„Lisa wird ausflippen, wenn ich schon wieder das ganze Wochenende keine Zeit für sie habe", äußerte er seine Bedenken.  
„Nimm sie doch einfach mit", schlug Crowley vor.  
„Bitte nicht! Wie ich sie kenne stört sie uns nur andauernd, weil ihr langweilig ist und sie Dean nicht für sich alleine hat. Wenn du willst, dass wir in Ruhe arbeiten können, dann lass sie bitte zu Hause." Es war keine Geheimnis, dass Meg kein großer Fan von Lisa war. Das lag wahrscheinlich vor allem daran, dass Lisa notorisch eifersüchtig auf Meg war, da sie das einzig weibliche Mitglied der Band war. Irgendwie konnte sie sich anscheinend nicht vorstellen, dass Dean nicht an Meg interessiert war und sie an ihm umgekehrt genauso wenig. Dean wusste, dass Meg recht hatte. Wenn Lisa mitkam, würde sie sich beschweren, dass er keine Zeit für sie hatte. Dean war nun bereits seit über einem Jahr mit ihr zusammen. Anfangs war auch alles gut. Sie hatten viel Spaß zusammen, aber in letzter Zeit war sie oft eifersüchtig. Meistens auf Meg, aber auch sonst.  
Er war sich bewusst, dass es eine Diskussion geben würde, aber selbstverständlich ging die Band vor.  
„Okay, ich bin dabei", meint er deshalb.  
„Was ist mt dir, Crowley?", wollte Meg wissen.  
„Bin dabei!", war seine Antwort.  
„Jungs, das hat wirklich Spaß gemacht. Ich muss jetzt aber los, es ist gleich sechs Uhr.." Crowley schnappte sich seinen Motorradhelm.  
„Verdammt! Ich sollte noch für Sam die Bücher aus der Bibliothek holen. Die sperrt um sechs zu. Wir telefonieren. Bis dann." Dean eilte davon.

Dean kam gerade noch zu recht. Ein paar Minuten später und er wäre vor verschlossenen Türen gestanden. Sam hätte ihn umgebracht. Drei Mal hatte er ihn gebeten die Bücher nicht zu vergessen.  
„Entschuldige Mann. Ich weiß ich bin verdammt spät, aber ich habe zwei Bücher auf Dean Winchester bestellt. Kann ich die noch abholen?" Entschuldigend blickte er den jungen Mann in der Bibliothek an.  
„Klar. Hast du deinen Bibliotheksausweis dabei?" Der freundliche Angestellte legte den Kopf leicht schief und sah Dean erwartungsvoll an. Irgendetwas an seinem Blick brachte Dean aus dem Konzept. Mein Gott hatte der Mann blaue Augen!

"Ja... sicher, ich..." Dean kramte in allen Jacken- und Hosentaschen, bis er ihn schließlich in seiner Geldtasche fand. Der junge Mann verschwand hinter dem Computer.   
"Hier haben wir es. Dean Wichester. >Wer die Nachtigall stört< und >Der Prozess<. Kurz verließ er den Raum und ging ins Hinterzimmer. Bereits nach einigen Sekunden kam er mit der gewünschten Literatur wieder zurück.   
"Okay, einmal Harper Lee und einmal Franz Kafka für dich." Er hielt Dean die Bücher hin und lächelte ihn an.  
>Oh mein Gott! Für dieses Lächeln sollte der Mann einen Waffenschein besitzen.<, dachte Dean und war überrascht wo diese seltsamen Gedanken herkamen. Noch weniger konnte versehen, warum ihn diese blauen Augen so um den Verstand brachten.   
"Hast du einen Kurs in Literatur?", wollte der Angestellte wissen.   
"Nein, die Bücher sind nicht... also ich lesen nicht... Natürlich lese ich manchmal, aber nicht so etwas. Die sind ...  für meinen Bruder. Er ist nicht hier ... auf dem College meine ich. Er ... er geht noch zur High School, aber er verschlingt diese Klassiker gerade zu." Fuck! Was stammelte er denn für eine Scheiße? Er benahm sich wie ein High School Mädchen beim ersten Date. Schnell nahm er die Bücher an sich und trat den Rückzug an.   
"Man sieht sich", meinte der junge Mann mit diesem speziellen Lächeln. Dean nickte ihm nur zu und verschwand. Er wollte nicht das Risiko eingehen wieder sinnlos herumzustottern.  
>Wenn Gott gnädig ist, dann sieht man sich nicht mehr so schnell wieder<, dachte er, als er die Bibliothek mit rotem Kopf verließ. Aber Gott hatte anscheinend besseres zu tun, als auf die Wünsche von Dean Winchester einzugehen. 

Lisa war wie erwartet stinksauer. Dean konnte sie nur beruhigen, indem er ihr doch das Angebot machte mitzukommen. Natürlich sagte ihm sein Gefühl, dass er damit das Problem nicht behob, sondern nur verlagerte. Er war sich sicher, dass er die Rechnung dafür am Wochenende bekommen würde, wenn sie sich beschwerte, dass niemand Zeit für sie hatte.

Am Freitag zu Mittag ging es los. Dean und Lisa fuhren mit seinem Impala. Er wollte die anderen erst in Blue Springs treffen. Dean war noch nie bei den Novaks zu Hause gewesen. Schließlich wohnte Lucius am Campus wie er selbst. Dementsprechend überrascht war er bei seiner Ankunft über die Größe des Hauses. Man konnte es fast schon als Anwesen bezeichnen. Mit einem Garten, der beinahe als Park durchging. Lisa schien auch beeindruckt.  
„Wow, so lässt es sich leben", meinte sie überwältigt.

"Lucius hat einmal erzählt, dass sein Vater Schriftsteller ist. Angeblich hat er auch eine Buchreihe geschrieben, die als Serie verfilmt wurde. Er muss damit ganz schön viel verdient haben."

Neben der Einfahrt standen ein paar Autos und eine echte Harley Davidson, die sicher Crowley gehörte. Er parkte seinen Impala direkt neben einem beigen 78 Lincoln.  
>Mein Gott, was für eine Zuhälterkarre<, dachte Dean. Aber irgendwie waren sein Baby und der andere Oldtimer ein süßes Paar.  
Die anderen waren schon da. Meg verdrehte als erstes genervt die Augen, als sie sah, dass Dean Lisa doch mitgebracht hatte. Außer den Bandmitgliedern und Lisa waren noch zwei Personen in dem riesigen Wohnzimmer. Lucius hieß Dean und Lisa Willkommen.  
„Kommt herein. Darf ich euch zwei weitere Brüder vorstellen. Das hier ist Balthasar. Er studiert eigentlich in Los Angeles an der Filmakademie. Er will Regisseur werden."  
„Hey, willkommen im Hause Novak. Stimmt ich will Regisseur werden, oder noch besser    Produzent. Vielleicht gelingt es mir ja dann Filme wie Titanic zu verhindern. Findet ihr nicht auch, dass das der meist überschätzte Film der Welt ist. Ich werde zumindest mein Bestes versuchen, um solche kitschigen Fehltritte zu vermeiden." Lächelnd hielt er ihnen die Hand hin.   
„Und das", Lucius zeigte auf den anderen jungen Mann im Raum, „Das ist Castiel, mein anderer Bruder und der Bücherwurm der Familie." Dean stockte.

>Nein, bitte nicht!<, dachte er.  
Es war der junge Mann aus der Bibliothek. Sein Herz begann verräterisch schnell zu schlagen, als er seine Hand zur Begrüßung ergriff.  Die Berührung traf ihn wie ein Schlag. Was war nur los mit ihm? Er konnte sich diese seltsame Reaktion nicht erklären. Vor ihm stand Lucius Bruder, nicht irgend eine heiße Schwester! Er beschloss diese seltsamen Anwandlungen fürs erste zu ignorieren.

Am Nachmittag kam ein weiterer Gast, Gadreel. Castiel und er verschwanden nach oben. Angeblich arbeiteten sie an einer Arbeit für das College. Die Bandmitglieder verzogen sich in den Keller und Lisa blieb, ohne zu jammern, bei Balthasar. Meg hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue. Überrascht blickte sie zu Dean. Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er wollte es gar nicht wissen. Die Hauptsache war, dass sie in Ruhe proben konnten. Sie gingen alle bereits ausgewählten Lieder für den Gig durch und studierten auch noch zwei neue ein. 

Dean war erstaunt, wie schnell der Tag verflogen war, denn als sie das erste Mal eine Pause machten, war es bereits sieben Uhr am Abend. Noch mehr verwunderte ihn, dass Lisa sie kein einziges Mal gestört hatte.

Als sie nach oben gingen, fand er sie mit Balthasar, Castiel und Gadreel lachend im Wohnzimmer vor.  
„Habt ihr für heute ausgeprobt?", wollte Balthasar wissen.  
„Ja, ich denke wir sind für heute fertig. Jetzt haben wir nur noch  Hunger. Sollen wir Pizza bestellen?", wollte Lucius wissen. Alle waren einverstanden. Dean ließ sich neben Lisa auf dem Sofa nieder.  
„Hallo Schatz!", flötete sie, kuschelte sich an ihn und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Alles in Dean wehrte sich dagegen sie vor allen zu küssen. Bevor er etwas dagegen tun konnte, wanderten seine Blicke zu Castiel, der ihn und Lisa beobachtete.  
>Oh Gott! Das muss aufhören! Es fühlt sich an, als hätte ich den Verstand verloren!<, schickte er heimlich ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel.   
Einige Stunden und Bierflaschen später fand sich Dean mit Meg in der Küche wieder, um sich noch ein Bier zu holen. Sie waren nicht betrunken, aber schon etwas angeheitert und unterhielten sich lebhaft.  
„Sag mal, was hältst du eigentlich von Crowley?", wollte Meg wissen.  
„Toller Schlagzeuger, netter Kerl. Was willst du hören?", erwiderte Dean.  
Meg zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Oho, gefällt er dir etwa? Und ich dachte immer du stehst auf Lucius." neckte Dean sie.  
„Die sind beide irgendwie süß, findest du nicht?",wollte sie wissen.  
„Keine Ahnung! Woher zum Teufel soll ich das wissen? Ich steh nicht auf Jungs!" Dean trank einen großen Schluck von seinem Bier.  
„Uhh da reagiert aber jemand empfindlich! Bist du dir da auch sicher? Denkst du mir sind deine Blicke vorhin nicht aufgefallen? Er steht übrigens auf Jungs. Du hast also zumindest theoretisch Chancen." Sie zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu. Dean wurde blass.  
„WAS? Wovon zum Teufel redest du überhaupt? Wer steht auf Jungs?" Dean sah sie verständnislos an. Sein Erstaunen war allerdings gespielt. Er wusste nur zu genau von wem Meg sprach.  
„Ich rede natürlich von Cas, von wem sonst."  
Amüsiert sah Meg, wie Deans Mund auf und wieder zu klappte.  
„Dean, ich mach doch nur Spaß. Ich weiß, dass du eine Freundin hast. War nicht Ernst gemeint. Also das mit Castiel schon. Er steht wirklich auf Jungs. Oh Gott, du solltest dein Gesicht mal sehen." Meg lachte und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.  
„Nichts für Ungut, Dean." Lachend ließ sie ihn stehen und verließ die Küche.  
Dean stützte sich ein wenig gegen die Arbeitsfläche und kühlte seine Stirn mit der Flasche. Er konnte und wollte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte.  
In diesem Moment kam auch noch Castiel in die Küche.  
„Möchtest du auch einen Kaffee?", wollte er höflich wissen. Wie damals in der Bibliothek legte er den Kopf leicht schief, als er Dean ansah und Deans Herz tanzte Tango in seiner Brust.   
„Nein, danke, Mann. Ich glaube ich bleibe bei meinem Bier." Dean war es unangenehm mit Castiel alleine in einem Raum zu sein. Irgendwie befürchtete er, dass man ihm sein Gefühlschaos ansehen könnte. Schnell stieß er sich von der Küchenfront ab und wollte wieder zu den anderen ins Wohnzimmer gehen. Beinahe wäre er mit Gadreel zusammengestoßen, der in die Küche kam und wissen wollte, ob er Castiel helfen konnte.  Mit einem Mal fiel es Dean auf. Gadreel wollte etwas von Cas. Oder waren die zwei am Ende sogar zusammen? Immerhin waren sie den ganzen Tag in Castiels Zimmer verschwunden.  
>Oh Nein! Ganz falscher Gedanke!<  
Dean schüttelte den Kopf, um das Kopfkino wieder los zu werden. Das war allerdings nicht ganz so einfach. In seinem Inneren tobte ein kleiner Orkan. Einerseits spürte er etwas, das sich verdächtig nach Eifersucht anfühlte. Andererseits formten sich in seinem Kopf auch Bilder, die nicht ganz jugendfrei waren.  STOP! Das musste aufhören. Aber, verfluchte Scheiße, er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie er das wieder abstellen sollte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Es ist was es ist, sagt die Liebe  
_(Erich Fried "Was es ist")_  
**

****Castiel POV****

  


Castiel schlang den Trenchcoat enger um sich, als er aus dem Auto stieg und die letzten paar Meter vom Parkplatz durch den strömenden Regen in die Bar lief. Es war der erste Auftritt der >Hell Demons< außerhalb des Campus und er hatte sich von Lucius überreden lassen, sich die Show anzusehen. Castiel war eigentlich nicht der Typ, der viel ausging.  
Irgendwie konnte er mit überfüllten Bars oder feuchtfröhlichen Partys wenig anfangen. Man konnte sich nicht unterhalten und die Luft war meistens stickig. Wenn er ehrlich war, verstand er den Sinn dahinter nicht ganz. Aber in diesem Fall blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig. Gabriel und Balthazar kamen schließlich auch.  
Cas hatte die Band seines Bruders, außer an dem Wochenende als sie im Keller seines Elternhauses probten, noch nie spielen gehört. Das lag vor allem daran, dass er mit Rock Klassikern eigentlich nichts anfangen konnte. Sein Musikgeschmack bewegte sich zwischen Klassik, Jazz und Pop.  
Der zweite Grund, dass er sich noch nie ein Konzert der Band angesehen hatte, war Dean Winchester.  
Cas hielt ihn für arrogant. Er hatte eindeutig zu viel Selbstbewusstsein und Castiel hatte den Verdacht, dass der Lead Sänger der Hell Demons von sich selbst dachte, er wäre ein Geschenk an die Welt.  
Zugegeben er war heiß, aber das war ihm nur allzu sehr bewusst. Dean war der Star des Colleges. Die Mädchen lagen ihm zu Füßen, bei jeder Party war er Ehrengast und natürlich hatte er eine Freundin aus der wichtigsten Studentenverbindung des Campus.

Kurzum: Castiel konnte Dean Winchester nicht leiden!

So dachte er zumindest bis vor kurzem. Das erste Mal, als dieses Bild ein wenig ins Wanken geriet, war neulich in der Bibliothek, als Dean Winchester die Bücher für seinen Bruder abholte und so fürchterlich herumstotterte, dass es schon beinahe süß war. Irgendwie passte das so gar nicht zu dem Bild, dass Cas sich von dem Lead Sänger der Hell Demons gemacht hatte. Luci hatte ihn immer als >super cool<beschrieben. Wörtlich meinte er einmal, Dean Winchester würde so gar eine gute Figur machen, wenn er auf die Nase fällt. Natürlich hatten sowohl Lucius, als auch Gabriel genug Geschichten von Groupies erzählt, die Dean verfolgten. Studentinnen, High School Mädchen, sogar die Sekretärin von Rektor Singer flirtete mit ihm. Seine Freundin Lisa fand das naturgemäß überhaupt nicht lustig. Laut Lucius flippte sie regelmäßig aus. Vor allem auch wegen Meg. Dean und Meg verstanden sich angeblich sehr gut, was seiner Freundin überhaupt nicht passte. Castiels Bruder glaubte allerdings nicht, dass zwischen den beiden etwas lief. Ob das wirklich so war, oder ob Luci das nur hoffte, weil er selbst ein Auge auf Meg geworfen hatte, konnte Cas nicht sagen. Fakt war jedenfalls, dass Lisa eifersüchtig war. Sogar Castiel hatte damals an dem Wochenende mitbekommen, dass sie Meg als Bedrohung ansah. Sie hatte sich bei Balthazar ausgeweint. Er riet ihr ihre Eifersucht nicht zu offen zu zeigen. Aber Dean machte es ihr nicht gerade leicht. Ziemlich lange war er mit Meg in der Küche verschwunden und man hörte die beiden lachen. Als Cas den Raum betrat, um Kaffee zu kochen, war Dean mit rotem Kopf  geflohen. Wenn das nicht beinahe ein Schuldeingeständnis war.

Die Bar war, wie Cas befürchtet hatte, sehr voll und stickig. Das Licht war dämmrig, nur die kleine Bühne war voll beleuchtet. Sein Bruder und die anderen Bandmitglieder trafen die letzten Vorbereitungen und hantierten an ihren Instrumenten und der Tonanlage herum. Trotz des schummrigen Lichtes erkannte er Gabriel und Balthazar schon von Weitem und drängte sich zu ihnen durch.

„Du bist tatsächlich gekommen. Das wird Luci freuen", empfing ihn Gabriel.  
„Ha,du meinst wohl eher, dass Luci ihn gesteinigt hätte, wenn er nicht gekommen wäre", meinte Balthazar grinsend.  
"Leute, das ist Castiel. Cas, das sind Sam und Eileen. Lisa kennst du ja schon", stellte ihn sein Bruder Gabriel vor.  
Castiel begrüßte die Runde und setzte sich auf den freien Platz neben Lisa. Sie nickte ihm nur kurz zu, nahm aber sonst keine Notiz von ihm. Deans Freundin beobachtete die Vorbereitungen auf der Bühne und fixierte dabei Meg.

„Hallo Cas,ich bin Deans Bruder. Und das ist Eileen, meine beste Freundin."  
Der große junge Mann streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. Castiel ergriff sie und lächelte zurück. Sam wirkte so ganz anders als sein Bruder. Freundlich, bodenständig und überhaupt nicht eingebildet.  
„Eileen ist taub, wenn du ihr also etwas sagen willst, dann musst du acht geben, dass sie deine Lippen lesen kann. Außer du kannst die Gebärdensprache", erklärte Sam. Ganz automatisch formte er seine Hände synchron zu seinen Worten, damit sie ihn verstehen konnte. Einen kurzen Moment lang fragte sich Castiel, wie es wohl für Eileen sein musste, da sie das Konzert ja nicht hören konnte. 

„Nein, leider kann ich die Gebärdensprache nicht", bedauerte Castiel.

„Ich bin übrigens Lucius Bruder", erklärte Cas.

„Ich weiß, Dean hat von dir erzählt", erwiderte Sam.

Cas war völlig erstaunt. Dean Winchester hatte seinem Bruder von ihm erzählt? Das kam überraschend. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Dean überhaupt von seiner Existenz wusste.  
„Was hat dein Bruder denn erzählt?", konnte er sich nicht beherrschen zu fragen.

„Nur, dass du am Probenwochenende auch dort warst. Ach ja, und dass dein Auto aussieht wie eine Zuhälterkarre."

"Wie eine ... Was?"  
Cas starrte Sam an. Das hatte Dean wirklich gesagt? Der Typ war wirklich das Allerletzte!

„Sorry, Mann! Dean findet dein Auto aber trotzdem cool", beeilte Sam sich zu sagen, als er Castiels Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte.

Castiel ärgerte sich über die Aussage, aber gleichzeitig wunderte er sich auch, dass Dean überhaupt wusste, dass der Lincoln ihm gehörte. Er musste sich erkundigt haben.

Bevor Cas weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, fing die Band zu spielen an. Dean schnappte sich das Mikrophon und begann zu singen. 

Je länger er Dean zuhörte, desto mehr gefielen ihm Rock Klassiker.  
Spätestens bei >Dust in the Wind< fühlte er sich bekehrt. Meg und Deans Stimmen harmonierten extrem gut miteinander.  
Fast war Castiel enttäuscht, als sich die Band eineinhalb Stunden später mit>Eye Of The Tiger< verabschiedete. Der Applaus war ohrenbetäubend. Und wie Castiel bemerkte, waren nicht nur die weiblichen Gäste begeistert. Er selbst musste auch zugeben, dass der Auftritt richtig gut war. Natürlich lag das an allen Bandmitgliedern, der neue Drummer war zum Bespiel wirklich umwerfend, aber vor allem lag es an Dean Winchester. Auch wenn es Cas nicht gefiel. Der Junge hatte wirklich Talent.

Die Bandmitglieder waren nach dem Auftritt völlig aufgedreht und überredeten alle anwesenden am Tisch noch etwas zu trinken. Castiel brachte es nicht übers Herz Lucius einen Korb zu geben. Vor allem auch deshalb, weil er das Gefühl hatte, dass Luci etwas bedrückte. 

Cas war sich sicher, dass sein Bruder es vor den anderen gut genug verbergen konnte, aber nicht vor ihm. Er hatte den Verdacht, dass es mit Meg zusammenhing. Also blieb er sitzen und bestellte sich noch eine Cola. Lisa rückte etwas von Castiel ab, um Platz für Dean zu machen. Sie wollte augenscheinlich vermeiden, dass er in die Nähe von Meg kam. Dadurch musste Dean sich allerdings mit seinem Stuhl genau zwischen Lisa und Cas quetschen. Es war so wenig Platz an dem Tisch, dass sie alle sehr eng zusammenrücken mussten. Panisch regestrierte Cas, dass sich Deans und sein eigener Oberschenkel berührten.  Und es war nicht genügend Platz, um auszuweichen. Von Dean ging eine ungeheure Wärme aus, die sich sehr schnell über Castiels ganzen Körper verteilte.  
Verärgert stellte er fest wie sehr sein Körper auf die Nähe reagierte. Sein Herz raste und er hatte merkliche Schwierigkeiten dem Gespräch am Tisch zu folgen. Es war einfach lächerlich sich wegen Dean Winchester so aufzuführen!

Castiel spürte, wie angespannt sein Sitznachbar ausharrte. Es war offensichtlich, dass Dean die Berührung unangenehm war. Möglicher Weise hatte Lucius ja auch erzählt, dass Castiel auf Jungs stand und die Nähe zu Cas war Dean deshalb so schrecklich. Castiel hielt es keine Sekunde mehr aus. Aprupt stand er auf eilte in Richtung Toilette davon. Castiel hasste sich dafür, dass sein Körper derart auf Dean Winchester reagierte. Er blieb länger als nötig bei den Toiletten. Als er gerade wieder zurückgehen wollte, wurde er unfreiwillig Zeuge eines Gesprächs zwischen Meg und Dean. Sie standen direkt neben der Jukebox und bemerkten Cas gar nicht, der eilig wieder in die Toilette zurückging.  
„Dean, du musst es ihr sagen. Ich kann Lisa zwar nicht leiden, aber das verdient sie nicht."

„Soll ich ihr etwa sagen, dass ich Schluss mache, weil ich..." Deans Stimme klang verunsichert.  
„Nein, du musst ihr nicht sagen, auf wen du neuerdings stehst, nur dass es passiert ist", versuchte Meg ihn zu beruhigen. Cas hörte Dean seufzen.

„Ich weiß nicht..."  
„Willst du weiter mit ihr zusammen sein, obwohl du an jemanden anderen denkst? Findest du das fair?"  
„Nein, natürlich nicht. Du hast ja recht. Schluss machen gehört nur nicht gerade zu meinen Lieblingsbeschäftigungen", erwiderte Dean.

„Du schaffst das, Dean."  
Also doch. Dean hatte etwas mit Meg und wollte Lisa verlassen. Armer Lucius!  
Für ihn selbst machte es eigentlich keinen Unterschied, ob Dean Winchester mit Lisa oder Meg zusammen war. Erfolglos versuchte er das unangenehme Ziehen in seinen Eingeweiden zu ignorieren. 

Den restlichen Abend setzte er sich neben Eileen. Offiziell um sich besser mit ihr unterhalten zu können. Eigentlich wollte er aber den Abstand zwischen Dean und sich so groß wie möglich halten. Eileen war ihm von der ersten Sekunde an sympathisch. Sie war ganz offensichtlich in Deans Bruder Sam verliebt. Nur ein Blinder konnte das übersehen. Sam war anscheinend blind. Er betrachtete sie nur als gute Freundin, das merkte man. Cas fand das sehr schade, denn die beiden würden ein süßes Paar abgeben. Während er sich auf Eileen konzentrierte, versuchte Cas Dean soweit wie möglich zu ignorieren. Das war leichter gesagt als getan, denn sein Blick glitt wie von selbst zu Sams Bruder, der ihm nun genau gegenüber saß. Natürlich wanderte sein Blick nach einiger Zeit wie von selbst zu Dean. Vor lauter Schreck wäre Cas beinahe sein Cola Glas aus der Hand gefallen. Dean Winchester starrte ihm direkt in die Augen!  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Es ist Unglück, sagt die Berechnung**  
****_(Erich Fried "Was es ist")_

****Sam POV****

 

 

Sam setzte sich an den Frühstückstisch und schlang eilig sein Müsli hinunter. Kate bestand immer darauf, dass er und Adam vor der Schule etwas aßen. Bei Dean war sie damit offene Türen eingerannt, denn für Essen war er immer zu haben. Aber Dean wohnte jetzt am Campus und nicht mehr zu Hause.

Sam hatte nichts gegen Frühstück im Allgemeinen. Zumindest am Wochenende, wenn er ausgeschlafen war. Aber unter der Woche musste er sich entscheiden: entweder länger schlafen oder frühstücken. Seine Prioritäten waren ganz klar geregelt. Schlafen!  
Aber damit kam er bei seiner Stiefmutter nicht durch.  
„Junge Männer müssen mindestens drei ordentliche Mahlzeiten einnehmen. Und das Frühstück ist dabei die wichtigste", meinte sie immer. Auch dagegen war nichts einzuwenden. Sam hätte sich ein Sandwich geschnappt und es unterwegs verdrückt, aber mit diesem Vorschlag kam er nicht weit.  
Man aß im Sitzen und nicht im Stehen oder beim Gehen. Und auf gar keinen Fall beim Autofahren! Bei diesem Thema ließ Kate nicht mit sich verhandeln.  
„Sam, schling dein Frühstück nicht so hinunter", ermahnte sie ihn.  
„Kate, wir kommen zu spät, wenn ich jetzt nicht schnell mache", verteidigte sich Sam.  
„Wärst du früher aufgestanden, dann müsstest du jetzt nicht hetzen", meinte sie ungerührt.  
Sam blickte zu Adam, der lächelnd die Augen rollte. Beide stellten sie ihre leeren Müslischüsseln in den Geschirrspüler, schnappten ihre Rucksäcke und drückten Kate einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
Dann eilten sie zu Sams Auto.  
Sam wusste, dass es seine Stiefmutter nur gut meinte, aber manchmal nervte es doch ein wenig.  
Deans und Sams leibliche Mutter war bei einem Hausbrand ums Leben gekommen. Sie wurden damals im Schlaf von dem Feuer überrascht. John, ihr Vater, versuchte alle zu retten. Zuerst hob er Sam aus dem Gitterbett und drückte ihn Dean in die Arme. Sam war damals noch ein Baby und Dean war erst fünf Jahre alt, aber trotzdem war Dean schlau genug mit seinem kleinen Bruder sofort nach Draußen ins Freie zu laufen.  
Ihr Vater wollte auch ihre Mutter retten, aber er hatte keine Chance. Das Feuer verteilte sich einfach viel zu schnell und so starb Mary Winchester in dem Feuer als Sam noch nicht einmal ein Jahr alt war. John machte sich ewig lange Vorwürfe. Er vergrub sich in seine Arbeit als FBI Agent. Für die zwei Jungs hatte er nur wenig Zeit. Meistens waren Dean und er auf sich gestellt, oder Ellen, eine alte Freundin ihres Vaters sah nach ihnen. Zwei Jahre nach Marys Tod lernte John Winchester Kate kennen und endlich kehrte so etwas wie ein Familienleben ein. Kate kümmerte sich um Sam und seinen Bruder und schon bald brachte sie ihren Stiefbruder Adam zur Welt. Ihr Vater war noch immer viel unterwegs, aber zumindest zu den wichtigsten Feiertagen war er zu Hause.

Vor der Garagentür stand schon Eileen und wartete ungeduldig.

„Endlich. Wir kommen zu spät, wenn wir jetzt nicht gleich losfahren", drängte sie.  
„Auch einen schönen guten Morgen, Eileen", antwortete Sam und formte gleichzeitig die Worte mit seinen Händen. Sie lächelte ihn an.  
„Tut mir leid. Guten Morgen Jungs. Ich habe nur in der ersten Stunde gleich einen Test, deshalb möchte ich nicht zu spät kommen", erklärte sie.  
Schwungvoll öffnete sie die Beifahrertüre und setzte sich ins Auto. Adam kletterte nach Hinten. Sam war der einzige von ihnen, der einen Führerschein besaß. Adam war erst vierzehn und Eileen wollte selbst nicht Autofahren.  
Sie ging nicht wie Adam und Sam auf die Western High, sondern auf die Oak High. Die Oak High war eine High School für hörgeschädigte und taube Schüler. Da ihr Unterricht zur selben Zeit begann und auch endete und die Schulen nur fünf Minuten voneinander entfernt lagen, fuhren sie jedoch jeden Tag zusammen hin und wieder zurück. Das war praktisch. Nicht nur für Eileen. Auch Sam profitierte davon. Eileen war seine beste Freundin und es war schön gleich nach der Schule jemanden zum Reden zu haben. Obwohl das gar nicht so einfach war. Während der Autofahrt konnte er seine Hände nicht für die Gebärdensprache nutzen und von der Seite konnte sie seine Lippen nicht lesen. Deshalb bleiben sie meistens noch eine halbe Stunde am Parkplatz stehen und erzählten sich das Wichtigste vom Tag.

Gute zwanzig Minuten später saß Sam im Englischunterricht. Er hatte es noch geschafft vor dem Lehrer in der Klasse einzutreffen. Er hoffte inständig, dass Eileen nicht zu spät zu dem Test gekommen war. Während der Lehrer vorne seinen Vortrag hielt ließ Sam seinen Blick durch den Klassenraum wandern. Er sah zu Sarah Blake. Wieder einmal. Sie war eines der beliebtesten Mädchen der Schule. Sie sah nicht nur sehr gut aus und war Cheerleaderin, sondern sie war auch klug. Eine Eigenschaft, die Sam bei Mädchen sehr schätzte. Er wollte mit seiner Freundin über die Welt diskutieren können, wollte gemeinsam mit ihr Bücher lesen und die Enden umschreiben, wenn sie ihm nicht gefielen, wie er es immer mit Eileen tat. Er wusste, dass er für Sarah Blake weniger als Luft war. Sie wusste nicht einmal, dass es ihn gab. Alle Typen, die sie datete waren Footballer. Sam hatte nichts gegen Sport. Im Gegenteil. Aber mit Football konnte er nichts anfangen. Noch bevor er es verhindern konnte, entkam ihm ein tiefer Seufzer.  
"Mr. Winchester. Was lässt sie denn derart verzweifeln. Ich nehme nicht an, dass ihnen die Lektüre zu anspruchsvoll ist?", wollte sein Englischlehrer spöttisch wissen.  
"Ähm, nein Sir, ich..." Mit rotem Kopf saß er da. Die meisten seiner Mitschüler lachten auf seine Kosten. Nur Sarah Blake drehte sich zu ihm um und zwinkerte ihm zu. Träumte er? SARAH BLAKE HATTE IHM ZUGEZWINKERT!

In der Mittagspause ging er wie jeden Tag mit Kevin in die Cafeteria. Natürlich berichtete Sam seinem Freund, was im Englischunterricht passiert war. Als sie sich mit dem Tablett zu einem Tisch saßen, kam Sarah bei ihnen vorbei. Sie blieb kurz stehen und lächelte Sam an.

"Oh Gott! Ich fasse es nicht. Sie hat dich wirklich bemerkt!", konnte es nun auch Kevin  
nicht glauben.

Sam beschloss schnell das Thema zu wechseln. Es wäre ihm peinlich gewesen, wenn Sarah mitbekommen hätte, dass er aufgeregt mit Kevin über sie sprach. Also fing er mit Kevins Lieblingsthema an - den Hell Demons. Sein Freund ging sofort auf das neue Thema ein.  
Er wollte noch immer unbedingt bei den Hell Demons mitmachen und bekniete Sam sofort, dass er bei seinem Bruder ein gutes Wort für einlegen sollte.  
„Sie wissen nur noch gar nicht, dass sie mich brauchen. Du musst Dean davon überzeugen. Bitte, Sam", versuchte Kevin seinen Freund zu überreden.

„Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich das nicht schon hundertmal gemacht, Kevin. Dean meint sie brauchen einfach keinen Cellospieler in der Band. Sorry. Wenn du ein anderes Instrument spielen würdest..." entschuldigend zuckte Sam mit den Schultern, unfähig nicht wenigstens aus den Augenwinkeln Sarah Blake zu beobachten.  
„Naja, ein bisschen Saxophon spielen kann ich auch."  
WAS? Hatte er richtig gehört?  
„Du spielst Saxophon und zeigst den Jungs von der Band dein Cello? Bist du noch zu retten? Verdammt Kevin, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du auch Saxophon spielst."  
„Naja, ich hatte schon seit einem Jahr keinen Unterricht mehr. Cello spiele ich also besser. Glaubst du ich sollte es noch einmal versuchen?"  
„Auf jeden Fall! Ich schreibe Dean eine Nachricht." Bevor Kevin etwas dagegen sagen konnte, tippte Sam schon.  
„Warte, Sam. Ich sollte noch etwas üben bevor ich vorspiele", wollte Kevin Sam aufhalten.  
„Zu spät", grinste Sam.  
Keine zehn Sekunden später kam auch schon die Antwort.

„KEVIN SPIELT SAXOPHON UND SAGT NICHTS! WIESO MACHT ER DAS???? NATÜRLICH SOLL ER VORSPIELEN. WANN HAT ER ZEIT?"  
Sam zeigte seinem Freund die Nachricht von Dean.  
„Etwas viele Großbuchstaben, findest du nicht?", wollte Kevin unsicher wissen.  
„Du solltest schnell üben gehen. Die Großbuchstaben zeigen mir, dass Dean dich so bald wie möglich anhören will. Er fand es damals sehr schade, dass sie dich gehen lassen mussten."  
Nervös fuhr Kevin sich durch die schwarzen Haare.  
„Okay, ich fange gleich nach der Schule zu üben an. Hast du einen Tipp, was ich einstudieren soll?"  
„Auf jeden Fall Foreigner", schlug Sam vor.  
„Okay, schreib deinem Bruder, dass es bei mir am Wochenende geht."  
Sam grinste. „Mach ich."  
Dean bestellte Kevin für Samstag um vier Uhr ins „Big Pie".  
"Soll ich mitkommen?", bot Sam seinem Freund an.

"Ja klar! Alleine schaffe ich das psychisch nicht..."

"Hallo Jungs!" Sam hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass Sarah an ihren Tisch gekommen war.  
"Sarah!" Überrascht sahen beide zu ihr.  
Sie lächelte Sam an. Oh mein Gott. Schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag lächelte Sarah Blake ihn an!  
"Sag mal Sam..." Schüchtern blickte sie zu Sam. "Was machst du eigentlich am Wochenende?"  
STOP! WAS? Wollte Sarah Blake ihn etwa gerade um ein Date bitten?  
"Nichts... ich habe... noch nichts vor", stotterte Sam und hätte sich am liebsten selbst eine runter gehauen. Ging das nicht ein bisschen cooler? Aber Sarah schien das gar nicht aufzufallen. Sie strahlte ihn an.  
"Gut. Hast du Lust am Samstag mit mir ins Kino zu gehen? Du könntest mich um sieben abholen."  
"Ja klar. Ich hol dich ab." Dieses Mal gelang es ihm ohne Stottern.  
Wieder lächelte sie.  
"Gut, Sam Winchester. Wir sehen uns also am Samstag." Damit ging sie wieder an ihren Tisch. Sam und Kevin sahen sich an.

"Was zur Hölle war das?", wollte Kevin wissen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Sarah Blake will mit dir ausgehen. Ich fasse es nicht. Du hast so ein Glück, Mann."  
Sam konnte selbst noch nicht glauben. Was war da gerade passiert?  
"Sag mal, Sam. Wolltest du nicht eigentlich mit Eileen diesen Samstag ins Kino. Ihr wolltet euch doch den zweiten Teil von >Guardiens of the Galaxie< ansehen", fiel Kevin plötzlich ein.  
"Ja, stimmt. Aber Eileen wird das sicher verstehen. Wir können ja am Sonntag gehen. Da spielen sie den Film auch noch einmal mit Untertiteln."  
"Sam, ich glaube nicht, dass Eileen begeistert sein wird", warf Kevin ein.  
"Ach was. Eileen ist meine beste Freundin. Natürlich wird sie es verstehen." Verständnislos blickte Sam zu Kevin.  
Kevin sagte nichts weiter. Er wusste schon lange, dass Eileen in Sam verliebt war, aber er hatte ihr versprochen Sam nichts zu sagen. Sie hatte panische Angst, Sams Freundschaft zu verlieren. Also schwieg sie lieber. So lange Sam keine Freundin hatte, war es für sie auch erträglich. Wie es allerdings werden würde, wenn Sam mit Sarah zusammen kam, wollte Kevin sich erst gar nicht vorstellen. Natürlich würde Eileen versuchen kein Aufhebens um die Sache zu machen, aber es würde sie verletzen. Sehr sogar. Und Sam würde wie immer nichts bemerken.

Als Sam und Kevin drei Tage später in die Konditorei kamen, waren die Mitglieder der Hell Demons schon dort. Auch den Bruder von Lucius, Castiel erblickte er. Er saß mit einem jungen Mann in der Ecke und trank einen Kaffee. Es sah so aus, als würden die zwei gemeinsam etwas für das College erarbeiten.  
„Hallo Leute!", begrüßte Sam die Runde.  
„Hey ihr zwei!", wurde sie willkommen geheißen.  


Dean schaufelte gerade genüsslich ein Stück Apfelkuchen in sich hinein.  
„Dean, bist du dann soweit? Ich weiß ja nicht wie du es anstellst, aber ich kann gar nicht verstehen, warum man dich nicht herumrollen muss. So viel Kuchen wie du jedes Mal vor den Proben in dich hineinstopfst." Kopfschüttelnd betrachtete Ben seinen Freund.  
„Isch weisch gar nisch wasch du hascht", nuschelte Dean mit vollem Mund.  
„Ich beweg mich eben viel."  
„Ja klar! Und wir fragen jetzt besser nicht nach bei was und vor allem mit wem", lachte Ben.  
„Idiot!" Dean warf mit einer zerknüllten Serviette nach Ben. Der lachte nur noch mehr. Dean warf Cas einen kurzen Seitenblick zu, als würde er abschätzen wollen, was dieser von der Aussage hielt. Sam war etwas verwirrt und wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte, aber bevor er Zeit hatte darüber nachzudenken, stand Dean abrupt.  
"Lasst uns anfangen. Ich bin schon sehr gespannt was Kevin drauf hat", drängte er. Gemeinsam gingen sie in das umfunktionierte Lager. Alle nahmen ihre Plätze ein.  
"Was willst du spielen Kevin?", wollte Crowley wissen.  
"Wie wär's mit >Urgent< von >Foreigner<?" Unsicher fuhr sich Kevin durch die schwarzen Haare.

Dean nickte. "Ja, klar. Das wollen wir nächste Woche bei dem Gig spielen. Mit Saxophon wäre sicher noch viel cooler."

"Genug gequatscht Leute. Ich habe heute noch etwas vor. Legen wir los." Crowley wirbelte die Sticks herum.  
Dean begann zu singen und nach einer Weile legte Kevin mit dem Saxophonsolo los. Er sah aus, als hätte er nie etwas anderes getan. Sam verstand nicht sehr viel von Musik, aber trotzdem konnte er hören, dass Kevin gut war. Sehr gut sogar, wenn er Deans Blick richtig deutete.

"Wahnsinn! Kevin das war unglaublich." Dean konnte seine Begeisterung nicht zurückhalten. Auch die anderen waren sehr angetan.  
"Heißt das..., heißt das ihr nehmt mich? Ich kann wirklich bei euch mitmachen?"

Sam musste fast lachen. Kevin wirkte wie ein kleiner Junge, der seine Weihnachtsgeschenke auspacken durfte.

"Das ist die Liste der Lieder für unseren Gig. Bei sieben Stücken könnten wir ein Saxophon gut gebrauchen. Kriegst du das hin?", wollte Ben wissen.

Kevin warf einen Blick auf den Zettel und lächelte.

"Die meisten Songs kenne ich. Ja, ich glaube das kriege ich hin", meinte Kevin überzeugt.

„Na dann, begrüßen wir dich herzlich als neues Mitglied der Hell Demons", meinte Lucius.  
„Wie wäre es, wenn wir gleich noch ein wenig proben. Der Gig im Shamrock ist bereits in einer Woche Leute. Wir haben keine Zeit zu verschenken", schlug Meg vor.  
Alle waren einverstanden und Sam machte es sich auf einer umgedrehten Kiste gemütlich.  
Nach ungefähr zwei Stunden hatten sie alle Songs für den Auftritt durchgearbeitet. Alle waren zufrieden.  
„Super, dass du jetzt dabei bist Kevin", meinte Dean und klopfte dem Jüngeren auf die Schulter. Sam konnte erkennen, wie viel es Kevin bedeutete endlich Mitglied der Band zu sein. Wie lange war er ihm damit auf die Nerven gegangen? Ein Jahr oder zwei?  
Sie gingen zurück in die Konditorei und Sam wunderte sich, dass er Lisa nirgends sah. Deans Freundin holte ihn eigentlich immer von den Proben ab. Sein Bruder hatte sich schon öfter bei ihm beschwert, dass es ihm nicht möglich war auch nur einmal alleine mit den anderen nach den Proben ein Bier trinken zu gehen. Ben schien den selben Gedanken zu haben.  
„Wo ist denn heute deine bessere Hälfte Dean? Wir werden doch heute nicht ohne sie ein Bier trinken gehen müssen. Das wäre aber auch zu schade", meinte er höhnisch.  
Meg grinste. Anscheinend wusste sie mehr als Sam.

„Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen müssen. Wir haben Schluss gemacht." Wow! Dean hatte mit Lisa Schluss gemacht. Wann war das denn passiert?  
Wie vor der Probe warf Dean einen prüfenden Blick zu Castiel, der noch immer mit Gadreel in der Ecke saß. Hatte Lucius Bruder irgendetwas damit zu tun? Sam konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Lisa Dean mit Cas betrogen hatte. Es war allgemein bekannt, dass Castiel auf Jungs stand. Obwohl... Was wusste Sam schon. Er kannte Lucius Bruder eigentlich gar nicht.  
„Kommt ihr noch alle mit ins Roadhouse? Wir müssen doch unseren Neuzugang feiern", wollte Lucius wissen.  
„Cas, kommst du auch mit?"  
„Nein Luce, tut mir leid, aber wir sind hier noch lange nicht fertig", verneinte Castiel bedauernd.  
„Oh mein Gott. Du bist so ein Streber. Aber egal. Wenn du meinst", antwortete Lucius und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Irrte Sam sich, oder sah Dean ernsthaft enttäuscht aus. Was war hier los. Er kam sich vor als hätte er mindestens drei Folgen seiner Lieblingsserie versäumt und damit fehlten ihm die wichtigsten Infos.

Sam nahm sich vor bei der nächsten Gelegenheit mit Dean zu reden.  
Aber jetzt wollte er erstmal Kevins Triumph mit den anderen feiern. Wenn auch nur mit Cola, denn weder er noch Kevin waren einundzwanzig.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Es ist nichts als Schmerz, sagt die Angst**  
_(Erich Fried "Was es ist")_

****Dean****

 

 

Man konnte das bevorstehende Gewitter fast körperlich spüren. Die Luft war elektrisch aufgeladen, es war unerträglich heiß und Dean schwitzte in seinem ACDC T-Shirt. Trotzdem rannte er über den Campus als wären zwanzig Höllenhunde hinter ihm her. Und so wurde es sich auch anfühlen, wenn er die Bücher für Sam nicht mehr rechtzeitig bekam, da war er sich sicher. Sam würde ihn in der Luft zerreißen. Dean hätte seinem Bruder die Bücher schon Anfang der Woche besorgen sollen. Er hatte es aber immer vergessen.  Zumindest redete er sich das ein, um nicht zugeben zu müssen, dass er in Wirklichkeit Angst hatte Castiel dort zutreffen.

Es war genau zwanzig Minuten vor sechs als das Gewitter losbrach. Der Campus war nicht gerade klein und so brauchte es ganze zehn Minuten bis Dean völig außer Atem und durchnässt bis auf die Haut bei der Bibliothek ankam.

Sein Herz entschied sich noch schneller zu schlagen, als er Castiel dort schon von weitem erkannte. Allerdings war Cas nicht alleine. Gadreel verabschiedete sich gerade von ihm mit einem Kuss auf die Wange.  
"Du bist ein Schatz, Castiel. Danke. Wir sehen uns dann später bei mir."  
Du bist ein Schatz? War das sein Ernst?  
Die Wucht der Gefühle, die ungebeten auf Dean einströmten, traf ihn unvorbereitet. Heilige Scheiße! Eifersucht war etwas völlig Neues für Dean Winchester. Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen und atmete tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen. Castiel Novak war nicht an ihm interessiert! Vielleicht sollte er diesen Satz als neues Mantra verwenden. So wie es im Moment aussah, konnte Lucius Bruder ihn nicht einmal besonders gut leiden.  
"Hallo...ich...habe...wieder...ein...Buch...für...Sam....bestellt."  
Dean rang noch immer nach Luft. Nicht alleine wegen des Sprints quer über den gesamten Campus.  
"Du tropfst die ganze Bibliothek voll, Winchester", beschwerte sich Gadreel kopfschüttelnd, als er an ihm vorbeiging.  
Dean versuchte ihn zu ignorieren und fokusierte Castiel. Dass das nicht die beste Idee war, bemerkte er allerdings erst als es bereits zu spät war. Castiels Blick glitt gerade langsam über Deans Körper und blieb einige Sekunden an seinemT-Shirt hägen, das förmlich an ihm klebte. Dean schluckte und versuchte die Bilder zu vertreiben, die sich in seinem Kopf einnisteten. Castiel runzelte die Stirn und verließ beinahe fluchtartig den Raum. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit kehrte er mit dem Buch und einer Plastiktasche zurück.  
„Hier das Buch. Und eine Tasche, damit es nicht nass wird. Du solltest dich besser umziehen, sonst bist du bei dem Gig morgen krank." Dass Castiels Stimme dabei rauh klang, musste Dean sich eingebildet haben.   
„Danke", murmelte Dean und nahm das Buch und die Tasche entgegen.  „Und entschuldige, dass ich hier alles volltropfe." Dean blickte auf die riesige Pfütze, die sich unter ihm auf dem Marmorboden gesammelt hatte. Reiß dich zusammen Winchester, ermahnte er sich selbst.  
„Schon okay. Für den Regen kannst du nun wirklich nichts." Cas schenkte ihm wieder diesen undefinierbaren Blick. Dean hätte wirklich zu gern gewusst, was in Lucius Bruder vorging. Die meiste Zeit hatte er das Gefühl, dass Cas ihn nicht leiden konnte. Aber manchmal war er sich nicht sicher.  
„Kommst du morgen zu dem Konzert?" Dean bereute die Frage noch bevor er sie fertig ausgesprochen hatte. Castiel sollte nicht denken, dass es ihn kümmerte, ob er kam oder nicht.  
Erstaunt hob Cas eine Augenbraue.  
„Nein, tut mir leid. Gadreel und ich haben schon etwas anderes vor", meinte er ruhig aber ohne erkennbares Bedauern in der Stimme.  
Verdammt! Gadreel schon wieder! Dean hatte Mühe seine Enttäuschung zu verbergen.  
„Okay man sieht sich. Und danke für die Tasche." Schnell drehte er sich um und verließ die Bibliothek.  Er musste das irgendwie in den Griff bekommen. Es war wirklich höchste Zeit, dass Charlie aus New York zurückkam. Er brauchte dringend jemanden zum Reden und obwohl Meg sehr wohl erkannt hatte, warum er mit Lisa Schluss gemacht hatte, fiel es ihm nicht leicht mit ihr über diese Sache zu sprechen. Bei Charlie war das anders. Er kannte sie schon ewig. Er war es, der sie damals auffing, als sie bemerkte, dass sie nicht auf Jungs stand. In der zehnten Klasse, noch bevor sie es öffentlich gemacht hatte. Er stand zu ihr, als sie herausfand, dass ihre erste große Liebe mit Parker, dem größten Arschloch der Schule, zusammenkam und so klar wurde, dass Charlie keine Chance hatte. Er war da, als sie mit Gilda zusammenkam und es ihren Eltern erzählte. Er konnte sich noch erinnern, wie schockiert vor allem ihr Vater damals war. Inzwischen hatten sich die Wogen geglättet. Charlie war mit Dorothee verlobt und auch ihr Vater war mit ihrer Wahl einverstanden. Ja, Charlie würde wissen was zu tun war. Und morgen würde sie endlich aus New York zurückkehren.

Der nächste Tag war stressig, wofür Dean unendlich dankbar war. Sie trafen sich bereits um neun Uhr morgens, um mit Kevin noch einmal alle Songs durchzugehen. Sams Freund war ein Naturtalent und Dean musste zugeben, dass das Saxophon ihrer Coverband eine weitaus professionellere Note verlieh. Als sie alle Instrumente in Bens Van geladen hatten, war es bereits Mittag und sie beschlossen etwas Essen zu gehen. Die Fahrt nach Lawrence würde nicht einmal eine Stunde dauern, aber sie wollten spätestens um drei dort sein, um alles in Ruhe aufbauen zu können. Der Gig war quasi ein direktes Ergebnis des letzten Auftritts. Dem Besitzer der Bar in Kansas City gehörte auch das Shamrock in Lawrence. Während der Fahrt hatte Dean viel zu viel Zeit nachzudenken. Es war sein erster Auftritt ohne Lisa an seiner Seite. Er dachte an den Abend zurück, als er mit ihr Schluss gemacht hatte. Natürlich hatte sie ihm nicht geglaubt, dass es nicht mit Meg zusammenhing.  
"Wenn es nicht Meg ist, wer ist es dann? Und erzähl mir nicht, dass es niemanden anderen gibt. Das glaube ich dir nämlich nicht."  
"Lisa, ich schwöre dir, da ist niemand", versuchte Dean sie zu überzeugen. Er war sich im Klaren darüber, dass das nur die halbe Wahrheit war, aber wie hätte er ihr das erklären sollen, wenn er es selbst nicht verstand.  
"Dean Winchester. Du bist ein Arschloch! Ganz im Ernst. Nicht weil du mit mir Schluss machst, sondern weil du mich belügst."  
Damit hatte sie ihn stehen gelassen und er fühlte sich wirklich wie der größte Arsch aller Zeiten. Mit einem Seufzen bog er in die Ausfahrt nach Lawrence. Schlussmachen war immer hässlich. 

Dean und der Rest der Band kamen fast gleichzeitig in Lawrence an. Gemeinsam schleppten sie die Ausrüstung in die Bar und begannen alles aufzubauen. Dean konnte zuerst nicht ausmachen warum, aber es herrschte eine seltsam angespannte Stimmung. Nach einer Weile erkannte er auch den Grund. Meg flirtete mit Crowley und Lucius gefiel das überhaupt nicht. Er war sich sicher, dass Crowley die Situation genau durchschaute und sich königlich amüsierte. Noch bevor Dean genauer darüber nachdenken konnte, kam Sam auf ihn zu. An seinem Arm hing ein sehr hübsches dunkelhaariges Mädchen, das Dean nicht kannte.  
"Hey Sam", begrüßte er seinen jüngeren Bruder.  
Sam strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.  
"Hallo Dean. Das ist Sarah. Sarah, das ist mein Bruder Dean."  
"Hi Sarah." Dean schenkte ihr ein Lächeln.  
"Sag mal, wo ist eigentlich Eileen. Sie wollte doch mit dir kommen", fiel es Dean auf einmal auf.  
Sams Lächeln gefror. Schuldbewusst blickte er sich um.  
"Oh nein! Ich dachte sie kommt mit Kevin."  
"Kevin gehört nun zur Band. Das weißt du doch. Er ist mit Ben im Van mitgefahren." Dean runzelte die Stirn. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Sam Eileen tatsächlich vergessen hatte. Es zerriss ihm das Herz, wenn er daran dachte, wie weh ihr das sicher tat.  
"Fuck! Und sie wollte Kevin so gerne das erste Mal spielen sehen. Ich bin so ein Idiot."  
"Das wusste ich schon lange Fönfrisur. Aber warum ist dir das plötzlich klar geworden?", wollte Crowley, der sich zu ihnen gesellte, lachend wissen.  
Sam erzählte ihm die ganze Geschichte. Crowley wurde ernst.  
"Gabriel ist sicher schon losgefahren, aber vielleicht erwischen wir Cas noch. Lucius kannst du deinen Bruder einmal anrufen?" Luce nickte.  
"Nein, Cas kommt nicht."  
Lucifer hob eine Augenbraue.  
"Aha. Und bei welchem eurer Dates hat er dir das verraten?"  
Dean registrierte Megs Lächeln aus den Augenwinkeln. Ruhig bleiben, ermahnte er sich.  
Er wusste, dass Luce nur scherzte. Trotzdem wurde er rot wie ein Schulmädchen.  
"Idiot. Ich wollte ein Buch für Sam ausleihen und ..."  
"Und bei der Gelegenheit hast du ihn zu unserem Auftritt eingeladen. Wie romantisch." Lucius schien sich sehr auf seine Kosten zu amüsieren.  
"Luce was soll der Scheiß. Er ist dein Bruder. Ich dachte er will dich vielleicht spielen sehen, aber er meinte, er und Gadreel hätten schon etwas anderes vor. "  
Möglicherweise hätte Lucius ihm das vielleicht abgekauft, wenn sich Deans Wangen nicht noch dünkler gefärbt hätten und Meg es geschafft hätte ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken. So fuhr Lucius Augenbraue nur noch weiter in die Höhe.  
"Abgründe tun sich auf...", meinte Luce nur und schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. Er fischte sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und zwinkerte Dean zu.

"Hi Cas. Luce hier. Sag mal kommst du heute wirklich nicht zu unserem Gig?"  
Castiels Antwort ließ Luce triumphierend in Deans Richtung lächeln. Wieso wurde Dean das Gefühl nicht los, dass sich Lucius über Meg ärgerte und es gerade an ihm auslies.  
"Dann ist ja alles gut. Dean heult schon die ganze Zeit herum, dass du nicht kommst... Aua!" Dean hatte Lucius mit voller Wucht in den Arm geboxt.  
"Arsch!", schimpfte Dean.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Dean!", lachte Lucius ihn aus.  
"Aber jetzt im Ernst. Deans Bruder hat etwas wichtiges vergessen. Könntest du das bitte mitbringen, wenn du kommst?"  
Ludius lauschte Cas Antwort und Sam sah betreten zu Boden.  
"Er hat Eileen vergessen. Ich schick dir die Adresse. Wäre echt nett, wenn du sie mitbringen könntest... Ja, da hast du recht. Die Winchester Brüder sind eben Herzensbrecher.. Da kann man wohl nichts machen." Lucius steckte das Handy wieder in die Hosentasche.

"So das wäre erledigt. Cas kommt und bringt Eileen mit.  Alle zufrieden?", fragte Lucius unschuldig in die Runde.  
Ein Blick auf Sam genügte, um das Fass für Dean zum Überlaufen zu bringen. Lucius hatte es nicht nur geschafft ihn lächerlich zu machen, sondern auch Sam vor seiner neuen Freundin. Also startete er einen Frontalangriff.  
"Weißt du Lucius, du musst nicht um dich schlagen wie ein verwundetes Tier. Wenn du Meg früher erzähtl hättest, dass du auf sie stehst, müsste sie jetzt nicht mit Crowley flirten, um dich aus der Reserve zu locken." Deans Stimme war gefährlich leise geworden. Sowohl Lucius als auch Meg wurden rot und blickten ihn schockiert an. Crowley fand die Szene anscheinend sehr erheiternd.  
"Touchee!", brachte er es auf den Punkt.

Dean ließ die anderen stehen und stürmte zur Bar. Er brauchte ein Bier und das dringend. Sam gesellte sich zu ihm während Sarah mit Kevin sprach, oder flirtete? Dean konnte das auf die Entfernung nicht so genau ausmachen.  
"Dean was ist los? Du benimmst dich in letzter Zeit seltsam. Okay Lucius kann manchmal ein echtes Arschloch sein, aber das ist doch nichts Neues. Ist es wegen Meg?, wollte Sam vorsichtig  wissen.  
Dean entkam ein unfreudiges Lachen. Wenn Meg nur der Grund wäre, dachte er und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare.  
"Ich weiß es nicht, Sam. Bitte lass uns ein ander Mal darüber reden. Okay?" Dean blickte Sam an. Dieser nickte.  
"Okay. Du weißt, dass du über alles mit mir reden kannst, oder?"

Dean nahm einen Schluck aus der Bierflasche. Das Glas, dass die Kellnerin ihm dazugegeben hatte, stand noch unberührt dort. Bier schmeckte einfach besser direkt aus der Flasche.  
"Ich weiß Sam, aber nicht heute", antwortete er.  
"Okay Mann. Dann ein anderes Mal, aber ich werde nicht locker lassen. Verlass dich darauf." Sam klopfte Dean auf die Schulter und wollte zurück zu Sarah gehen.  
"Sam!", hielt Dean ihn zurück. Sam drehte sich fragend zu ihm um.  
"Du weißt, dass du Eileen heute das Herz gebrochen hast." Er blickte Sam direkt in sein verwirrtes Gesicht. "Sie liebt dich. Jeder kann das sehen. Nur du anscheinend nicht. Ich denke du solltest das wissen, bevor du sie das nächste Mal einfach sitzen lässt." Dean schnappte sein Bier und nun klopfte er seinem Bruder auf die Schulter, als er an ihm vorbeiging. Dean wusste, dass er Sam mit der Wahrheit regelrecht geschockt hatte, aber es musste einfach sein.

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

**Es ist nichts als Schmerz, sagt die Angst**   
**(Erich Fried "Was es ist")**

****Cas POV****

 

Cas saß bereits im Auto auf dem Weg nach Lawrence.  
Lucius hatte ihn beinahe gezwungen zu der Aufführung zu kommen.

"Familie muss zusammenhalten, Cas. Gabe kommt schließlich auch. Ich brauche jemanden, der mich anfeuert." Das waren Lucius Worte und Cas wusste, dass er eine Absage nicht gelten lassen würde. Zum Glück konnte er Gadreel überreden mitzukommen. Sie waren noch immer in der Stadt unterwegs, als Lucius anrief. Natürlich telefonierte er über die Freisprechanlage. Er wollte schließlich keine Strafe kassieren.

"Hey Luce, was gibt es?", begrüßte er seinen Bruder.

"Hi Cas. Sag mal kommst du heute wirklich nicht zu unserem Gig?"  
"Wie kommst du darauf. Gadreel und ich sind gerade auf dem Weg", antwortete Cas verwirrt.

"Dann ist ja alles gut. Dean heult schon die ganze Zeit herum, dass du nicht kommst... Aua!"  
"Dean Winchester?", fragte Cas noch einmal nach. Es war klar, dass Lucius sich einen Spaß machte. Er verstand nur nicht genau warum.  
"Arsch!", hörte er Dean im Hintergrund schimpfen. Cas war sich sicher, dass Dean Lucius geboxt hatte.  
"Ich liebe dich auch, Dean!", lachte sein Bruder Dean aus.  
"Aber jetzt im Ernst", meinte Lucius nun wieder zu Cas. "Deans Bruder hat etwas wichtiges vergessen. Könntest du das bitte mitbringen, wenn du kommst?"

"Oh, ja natürlich. Warum nicht. Wir sind noch in der Stadt. Was hat er denn vergessen und wo soll ich es abholen."  
"Er hat Eileen vergessen. Ich schick dir die Adresse. Wäre echt nett, wenn du sie mitbringen könntest."  
"Eileen? Wie konnte er denn Eileen vergessen? Fuck, diese Winchesters machen mich fertig." Kopfschüttelnd blickte Cas zu Gadreel, der auch die Stirn runzelte.

"Ja, da hast du recht. Die Winchester Brüder sind eben Herzensbrecher.. Da kann man wohl nichts machen."  
"Ok. Lucius. Wir holen sie. Schick mir die Adresse."

Wenn Cas ehrlich war, hatte Lucius Anruf ihn ziemlich aus dem Konzept gebracht. Und das aus zwei Gründen. Der erste waren die Andeutungen über Dean. Lucius war bekannt dafür, dass er kein Blatt vor den Mund nahm, aber was sollte das? Dean Winchester war ein Frauenheld. Kein Millimeter an dem Mann war schwul oder bi. Was wollte Lucius damit also bezwecken.? Und das zweite war Sam Winchester. Wie um Himmels Willen konnte er Eileen vergessen?

Castiels Handy vibrierte und er bat Gadreel ihm die Adresse vorzulesen. Es stellte sich heraus, dass sie noch einmal zurück an die andere Seite der Stadt mussten. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer wendete Castiel sein Auto.

Cas war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, dass Gadreel ihn beobachtete.

"Du stehst auf den Kerl, hab ich recht." Gadreels Stimme war nicht viel mehr als ein Flüstern. Er sah Cas nicht an.  
"Wen meinst du?" Cas verstand im ersten Moment überhaupt nicht, wovon Gadreel sprach.  
"Dean Winchester."  
"Was? Bist du verrückt? Ich kann diesen eingebildeten Typen nicht ausstehen. Wie kommst du nur auf sowas Gadreel?" Schon allein die Tatsache, dass Gadreel seinen Verdacht laut ausgesprochen hatte, brachte Cas Herz zum Rasen.  
"Auch wenn du es nicht zugibst, Cas. Ich bin nicht blind. Jedesmal, wenn er in der Nähe ist, oder nur jemand von ihm spricht, hältst du praktisch die Luft an."

Castiel schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen.  
"Okay ich gebe zu, er sieht verdammt gut aus", gestand er. "Aber ich kann ihn trotzdem nicht leiden."  
"Cas. Ich weiß nicht, ob du gerade versuchtst mich anzulügen oder dich selber. Du bist dabei dich in ihn zu verlieben und ich denke, dass dein Bruder das bemerkt hat. Deshalb auch die Anspielungn."

Konnte das wahr sein? War er wirklich gerade dabei sich zu verlieben? Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es nicht so war. Sich in Dean Winchester zu verlieben war die Schlechteste aller Optionen. Ganz egal für wen.

Cas entkam ein freudloses Lachen.  
"Selbst wenn ich etwas für ihn übrig hätte, und ich sage nicht, dass es so ist, Dean Winchester steht nicht auf Männer. Und das ist dann auch schon das Ende vom Lied, Gadreel."  
"Ich wünschte ich wäre mir da so sicher wie du", meinte Gadreel leise und sah aus dem Fenster. Cas entschied sich nicht näher auf die Aussage einzugehen. Er hatte schon länger den Verdacht, dass Gadreel mehr für ihn empfinden könnte, als umgekehrt. Wie einfach wäre es, wenn man sich aussuchen könnte in wen man sich verliebt. Gadreel sah gut aus, er war ein guter Freund und Cas mochte ihn. Aber leider war da nicht mehr. Keine Schmetterlinge, kein Herzklopfen...

Eine viertel Stunde später standen sie vor Eileens Haus. Sie wartete bereits. Die Traurigkeit in ihren Augen traf Cas. Die Fahrt nach Lawrence verging weitgehend schweigend. Es war schwer sich mit Eileen zu unterhalten, da sie auf dem Rücksitz saß und ihre Lippen nicht lesen konnte. Aber Cas hatte ohnehin das Gefühl, dass sie mit ihren eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt war. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen worum es dabei ging. Zur Hölle mit den Winchester Brüdern.

Das erste das Cas in der Bar wahrnahm war Dean, der überschwänglich eine junge hübsche Rothaarige umarmte. Es sah so aus, als wollte er sie überhaupt nicht mehr loslassen. Ewig hielt er sie in seinen Armen gefangen. Cas konnte nicht hören was die beiden sprachen, aber er sah, dass Dean die Augen für kurze Zeit geschlossen hielt und ihr etwas zuflüsterte. Sie lächelte glücklich. Sie war also der Grund warum sich Dean von seiner Freundin getrennt hatte. Nicht Meg sondern diese Rothaarige. Er wusste, dass es ihn nicht kümmern sollte, dass er kein Recht hatte eifersüchtig zu sein, aber es ließ sich einfach nicht abstellen. Auch wenn er es nur ungern zugab. Gadreel hatte recht. Cas machte sich mehr aus Dean Winchester als gut für ihn war. Unfähig sich zu bewegen oder den Blick von dem Paar abzuwenden stand er einfach nur da und beobachtete das Schauspiel. Gadreel erkannte natürlich sofort was los war. Beschützend legte er einen Arm um Cas und schob ihn weiter. Eileen folgte ihnen.

Eileen folgte ihnen

 

*****Dean POV*****

Wenn sich Dean bis jetzt noch nicht im Klaren darüber war, ob Cas und Gadreel ein Paar waren, dann wusste er es spätestens jetzt. Die zwei betraten gerade die Bar. Gadreel hatte einen Arm um Cas gelegt. Castiel wirkte sehr verletzlich und Gadreel wie sein Beschützer. Charlie folgte seinem Blick.  
"Ist er der Grund warum du so dringend mit mir reden musst?"  
Dean nickte, unfähig etwas zu sagen.  
"Dean Winchester! Du wirrst dich doch nicht etwa ernsthaft verliebt haben." Ungläubig blickte Charlie ihren besten Freund an.

War es das? Hatte er sich wirklich in Cas verliebt? Im Endeffekt war das egal. Castiel Novak hatte einen Freund.

"Charlie ich... Er ist ...", stotterte Dean.  
"Ein Mann", beendete Charlie wissend den Satz.  
"Ist das ein Problem für dich?", wollte sie sanft wissen.  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht." Dean fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. "Aber selbst wenn es kein Problem wäre, er hat einen Freund", flüsterte er.

"Aber selbst wenn es kein Problem wäre, er hat einen Freund", flüsterte er

"Oh mein Gott, Dean. Wie süß. Du bist ja richtig eifersüchtig." Charlie nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste ihn auf die Nasenspitze.

"Du gehst jetzt auf die Bühne und bist einfach so umwerfend sexy wie immer. Wenn er dir dann nicht bald zu Füßen liegt, dann weiß ich auch nicht." Dean lächelte sie an. Es war gut, dass Charlie wieder da war. Auch wenn er nicht daran glaubte, dass Cas ihm jemals zu Füßen liegen würde.

Während der nächsten eineinhalb Stunden versuchte Dean sich ganz auf die Musik zu konzentrieren und er war froh, dass er durch das Scheinwerferlicht die Gesichter der Besucher nicht so genau sehen konnte. Er hielt beim Singen zwar ohnehin die meiste Zeit die Augen geschlossen, um sich besser konzentrieren zu können, aber es war trotzdem gut, dass er Cas und Gadreel nicht zufällig sehen konnte. So fiel es ihm nicht allzu schwer sich ganz auf die Musik einzulassen und alles andere auszublenden.

Das funktionierte auch sehr gut, bis sein Auftritt vorbei war und sie sich alle zusammen an einen Tisch setzten. Crowley gab eine Runde aus und bald waren alle guter Dinge. Nur Dean nicht. Äußerlich war er wie immer und scherzte mit den anderen, aber innerlich sah es ganz anders aus. Immer wieder schielte er zu Gadreel und Cas, die sich gut zu amüsieren schienen.

Jedes Mal wenn Castiel über einen blöden Witz seines Freundes lachte, wurde Dean wütender. Er fühlte, dass er auf Gadreel immer agressiver reagierte und erwischte sich bei dem Gedanken ihm einen Kinnhaken zu verpassen. Nur um ihm das verdammte Grinsen aus dem Gesicht zu schlagen, das Cas offensichtlich so gut gefiehl.

Charlie kannte Dean gut genug, um zu bemerken, wie angespannt ihr bester Freund war. Aus früheren Tagen wusste sie wozu das führen konnte. Vor allem, wenn Dean getrunken hatte. Und das hatte er. Nicht nur Bier, sondern auch Whisky.

"Wie wäre es mit noch einer Runde!" fragte Lucius, der anscheinend auch vor hatte sich ordentlich zu betrinken. Auf seinem Schoß saß eines ihrer Groupies, das er immer wieder küsste. Die hübsche Blondine schien überhaupt nicht zu bemerken, dass Meg sie mit ihren Augen fast umbrachte.  
"Ich übernehme das", meinte Dean und machte sich etwas wackelig auf den Weg zur Bar.  
"Warte Winchester! Du bist doch gar ncht mehr fähig Getränke für alle hierher zu transportieren. Lass mich das machen", meinte Gadreel, der ihm folgte.  
"Egal wer von euch zwei Hübschen mir etwas zu trinken bringt, hauptsache ihr beeilt euch", meinte Lucius lachend und küsste seine Eroberung.

Dean beachtete Gadreel nicht. als der ihm hinterher rannte. Beide eilten sie zur Bar. Gadreel war schneller und als Dean kurz nach ihm ankam verlor er kurz sein Gleichgewicht. Er konnte sich zwar auffangen stieg Gadreel aber versehentlich auf den Fuß.

"Bist du mir gerade absichtlich auf den Fuß gestiegen, Winchester?", fuhr dieser Dean sofort an.  
Dean wusste, dass er sich nur entschuldigen musste, aber durch die Eifersucht, die ihn schon den ganzen Abend quälte, brachte Gadreels Tonfall das Fass zum Überlaufen.

"Nein. Bin ich nicht. Vielleicht solltest du das nächste Mal aufpassen, wenn du deinen Fuß absichtlich unter meinen stellst", antwortete er scharf. Er war sich im Klaren darüber, dass er sich kindisch benahm, freute sich aber um so mehr über Gadreels schockiertes Gesicht.  
Doch ehe er sich versah war Gadreel gefährlich nahe und hatte ihm am Kragen gepackt.

"Winchester, du bist das größte Arschloch, das ich kenne. Willst du etwa behaupten ich hätte absichtlich.. ."  
Dean ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken Jetzt war es sowieso schon zu spät. Er stieß Gadreel weg und richtete gelassen sein Hemd.  
"Würde mich nicht wundern." Natürlich wusste Dean, dass er Gadreel bis aufs Blut provozierte, aber er konnte einfach nicht anders. Wenn er ehrlich war wollte er sogar, dass Cas Freund zuschlug und er endlich einen Grund hatte auf Gadreel loszugehen.

Keine Sekunde später wurde sein Wunsch erhört und Gadreels Schlag landete in Deans Gesicht. Dean spürte wie ihm das Blut aus der Nase tropfte. Er wischte es nur mit dem Arm ab. Genugtuung breitete sich in ihm aus, als er sich sammelte und den nächsten Schlag abblockte. Da es bei weitem nicht Deans erste Schlägerei war, hatte er auch sofort einen Gegenzug parat. Ein Kinnhaken ließ Gadreel nach hinten stolpern, was Dean genug Zeit ließ ihm einen Tritt in die Magengrube zu verpassen. Doch auch Gadreel schien nicht gänzlich unerfahren im Kampf zu sein. Schneller als Dean gedacht hätte, erholte Gadreel sich von dem Schlag und revanchierte sich. Ein stehender Schmerz durchzuckte Dean, als ihn der nächste Hieb traf. Das würde sicher ein blaues Auge geben, dachte er. Dean wollte zurückschlagen, aber Gadreel fing seinen Arm ab und verbog ihn in einem schmerzhaften Winkel. Dean konnte schwören ein Knacksen gehört zu haben. Mit einem kräftigen Tritt gegen Gadreels Schienbein konnte er sich befreien. Als er gerade wieder angreifen wollte, wurde er zurückgezerrt.

"Dean, lass es. Beruhige dich", redete Sam auf ihn ein.  
Dean versuchte sich aus dem festen Griff seines Bruders zu befreien, aber er versagte, da er ihm nicht weh tun wollte. Um Gadreel davon abzuhalten wieder auf Dean loszugehen, brauchte es Cas und Lucius. Für einen kurzen Augenblcik trafen sich Cas und Deans Blicke. Die Wut in Castiels Augen versetzte Dean einen Stich. Jetzt hasste Cas ihn wohl entgültig. Verdammt!

Das Ganze machte Dean noch wütender und er schaffte es sich aus Sams Griff loszureißen. Das letzte was er sah war, dass sich Cas besorgt zu Gadreel wandte, um seine Wunden zu untersuchen, dann war Dean aus der Bar gestürmt. Mit aller Kraft schlug Dean gegen die Wand der Bar, um das Adrinalin, dass immer noch durch seine Venen floss, in den Griff zu bekommen.

Der stechende Schmerz, der sich daraufhin in seiner Hand ausbreitete, störte ihn nicht. Im Gegenteil! Er lenkte ihn zumindest für eine kurze Zeit von seinem eigentlichen Problem ab.

"Oh mein Gott Dean." Charlies besorte Stimme ließ ihn zurück zucken. Er trat einen Schritt von der Mauer zurück und betrachtete sein Werk. Zuerst die Wand, von der der Putz abgebröckelt war und dann seine Bluttverschmierte Hand. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob es sein Blut war, oder das von Gadreel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Es ist was es ist, sagt die Liebe (Erich Fried "Was es ist")**

****Dean POV****  
  
  
Der Schmerz in seiner Hand wurde immer stärker. Dean wusste, dass er es nicht selbst schaffen würde mit dem Auto zurück nach Kansas City zu fahren. "Charlie, bist du eigentlich mit deinem eigenen Auto da?", wollte er daher wissen. "Nein. Dorothee hat mich gebracht. Warum fragst ... Scheiße Dean. Es ist wegen deiner Hand. Zeig mal her." Behutsam sah sie sich die verletzte Hand an, die inzwischen recht angeschwollen war. "Dean wir müssen damit zu einem Arzt", drängte sie ihn sanft. "Ich weiß du wirst jetzt sagen, dass du schon schlimmere Verletzungen hattest, aber du brauchst die Finger noch zum Gitarre spielen. Wenn etwas gebrochen ist und es nun falsch zusammenwächst, werden deine Finger nicht mehr beweglich genug sein." Sie kannte Dean gut genug, um zu wissen, dass das das einzige Argument war, das ihn zu einem Arztbesuch bringen konnte. Er kramte mit seiner linken Hand die Autoschlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche, und warf sie Charlie zu. "Okay, fahren wir, bevor alle rauskommen." Er hatte keine Lust den anderen zu begegnen. Dean lehnte sich im Beifahrersitz zurück und versuchte das schreckliche Pochen in seiner Hand zu ignorieren. Sofort tauchte Castiels Blick vor ihm auf. Die Enttäuschung und Wut in seinen Augen. Dean beschloss, dass es doch besser war den Schmerz zu fühlen, als über Cas nachzudenken. "Du musst mit ihm reden." ""Reden? Mit wem?", fragte Dean, obwohl er genau wusste von wem sie sprach. "Mit Cas. Du musst mit ihm reden, oder deine Gefühle fressen dich auf. Ich kenne dich Dean. Das hältst du nicht durch." "Und was soll ich sagen? Hey Cas ich habe mich in dich verliebt. Sei doch bitte so nett und mach mit Gadreel Schluss, weil es mich wahnsinnig macht euch zusammen zu sehen. Bis vor kurzem wusste ich noch gar nicht, dass ich auch auf Jungs stehe, aber jetzt kann ich nicht aufhören an dich zu denken?", wollte Dean höhnisch wissen. Charlie grinste und warf ihm einen kurzen Seitenblick zu. "Dir ist schon bewusst, dass du es gerade zugegeben hast, oder?" "Was?" "Dass du dich in ihn verliebt hast", antwortete sie weich. Dean schloss die Augen. Fuck! Wie zur Hölle hatte sie ihn dazu gebracht? Aber es hatte keinen Sinn mehr es zu verleugnen. Jeder der ihn gut genug kannte, würde wissen worum es bei dem Kampf in Wirklichkeit ging. Er hatte sich in Castiel Novak verliebt und war eifersüchtig. Verdammt! Eine Weile sagten sie beide nichts mehr. Doch als sie die halbe Wegstrecke zurück nach Kansas City gelegt hatten fiel Charlie ein, dass Sam sich bestimmt Sorgen machen würde. "Du solltest Sam anrufen. Er macht sich bestimmt furchtbare Sorgen um dich." "Ich schreibe ihm eine Nachricht. Falls ich das mit einer Hand überhaupt hin bekomme", meinte Dean. Als er das Handy einschaltete, sah er, dass er bereits neun Nachrichten von Sam auf seiner Mailbox hatte. Er hatte es nur nicht mitbekommen, da sein Handy immer noch auf lautlos gestellt war. Es dauerte zwar ewig, aber er schaffte es einen halbwegs fehlerfreien Text für Sam abzuschicken. Keine zwei Sekunden später rief sein Bruder an. "Verdammt Dean, was war denn los? Alle sind hier in heller Aufregung. Wo bist du?" Dean hörte die Sorge in Sams Stimme und er fühlte sich schuldig, dass er sich nicht schon viel früher bei ihm gemeldet hatte. "Mir geht es gut Sam. Mach dir keine Sorgen", beruhigte Dean seinen Bruder. "Ich soll mir keine Sorgen machen? Sag mal spinnst du? Du bist schon die ganze Zeit so seltsam. Heute prügelst du dich mit Castiels Freund und dann verschwindest du einfach", brüllte Sam in den Hörer. "NATÜRLICH MACHE ICH MIR SORGEN!" "Jetzt beruhige dich Sam. Charlie fährt mich gerade ins Krankenhaus. Es ist alles nicht so schlimm, wie es aussieht. Eventuell habe ich mir die Hand gebrochen. Ich werds überleben." "INS KRANKENHAUS? Fuck Dean. Ich bringe Gadreel um. Zumindest falls Cas noch etwas von ihm übrig gelassen hat." Dean konnte förmlich sehen, wie er sich aufgebracht mit der Hand durch die langen Haare fuhr. Moment! Was hatte Sam gesagt? "Cas? Wieso sollte Cas Gadreel umbringen?" Das machte keinen Sinn. "Er hat euch anscheinend beobachtet und mitbekommen, dass Gadreel angefangen hat. Cas hat sich zwar im ersten Moment gesorgt, dass sein Freund sich verletzt haben könnte, aber als klar war, dass Gadreel nichts fehlte und du gegangen warst, ist Castiel völlig ausgerastet. Lucius meinte, dass er seinen Bruder noch nie so wütend erlebt hat." "Warum? Gadreel hat zwar angefangen, aber ich habe ihn eindeutig provoziert. Es war nicht alleine seine Schuld." Dean konnte sich einfach keinen Reim auf Castiels Reaktion machen. "Das hat Gadreel auch geantwortet, aber Cas wollte davon nichts hören. Er meinte, dass du betrunken warst und er sich eben nicht hätte provozieren lassen dürfen." "What the... Warum sollte Castiel Partei für mich ergreifen? Er kann mich nicht einmal leiden und Gadreel ist sein..." "Das kannst du ihn gleich selbst fragen. Wir kommen alle ins Krankenhaus", unterbrach ihn Sam. Noch bevor Dean etwas erwidern konnte, hatte sein Bruder schon aufgelegt. Charlie blickte fragend zu ihm. "Was hat Sam gesagt?", wollte sie wissen. Dean wiederholte das Gespräch in kurzen Worten. Charlie sah ihm an, dass er verwirrt war. "Vielleicht kann er dich gar nicht so wenig leiden, wie du immer glaubst", meinte sie. "Oder er ist nur deshalb sauer, weil sein Freund eine Schlägerei angefangen hat. Möglicherweise mag er keine Schlägertypen. Vielleicht hatte er aber auch nur Angst um Gadreel. Was weiß ich. Ist ja auch egal." Dean lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Es fiel ihm schwer sich zu konzentrieren, da seine Hand immer mehr schmerzte. Charlie betrachtete ihn kurz von der Seite, sagte aber nichts.  


*****Sam POV*****  
  
  
"Sie liebt dich. Jeder kann das sehen. Nur du anscheinend nicht. Ich denke du solltest das wissen, bevor du sie das nächste Mal einfach sitzen lässt." Deans Worte gingen Sam nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Konnte es sein, dass sein Bruder recht hatte? War Eileen in ihn verliebt? Es tat ihm unheimlich leid, dass er sie durch die Sache mit Sarah völlig vergessen hatte. Und dass er sie damit sehr verletzt hatte, erkannte er an der Art, wie sie jeden Blickkontakt mit ihm vermied. Seine Entschuldigung hatte sie recht schnell abgewürgt. "Lass nur Sam. Ich verstehe schon", waren ihre Worte, die niemand außer ihm verstand, da sie diese mit ihren Händen zeigte. Danach hatte sie sich auf die Band konzentriert. Das schlimmste war, dass er sie vermisste. Das klang verrückt. Wie konnte man jemanden vermissen, der praktisch neben einem saß? Aber Eileen war nur körperlich neben ihm. In Gedanken war sie meilenweit entfernt. Sie ignorierte ihn. Natürlich war sie höflich. Keiner der anderen Anwesenden hätte etwas bemerkt. Aber Sam bemerkte es und es tat ihm weh. Dazu kam, dass seine Verabredung mit Sarah nicht so verlief wie er es sich gewünscht hatte. Das einzige, das sie interessierte, war Dean. Sie hörte nicht auf Sam über alles was seinen Bruder anging auszufragen. Bereits nach der Hälfte des Konzerts war Sam klar, warum Sarah Blake wirklich mit ihm ausgehen wollte. Sie erhoffte sich seinen Bruder kennen zu lernen. Natürlich verletzte ihn das zuerst, aber nach einer Weile bemerkte er, dass es viel schlimmer für ihn war von Eileen ignoriert zu werden. Oh Gott! Er hatte sich benommen wie ein Idiot und er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung wie er das wieder hinbiegen sollte. Nach dem Konzert wurde die Stimmung immer seltsamer. Lucius schien es darauf angelegt zu haben, Meg in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Er hatte ein blondes Groupie auf seinem Schoß und küsste sie. Sam verstand nicht, warum er sich so benahm. Jeder wusste doch, dass er auf Meg stand und sie auf ihn. Meg flirtete mit Crowley, den die gesamte Situation anscheinend mehr als amüsierte. Zwischendurch warf sie Lucius immer wieder Blicke zu, die Sam regelrecht Angst machten. Dean hatte sich anscheinend vorgenommen sich zu betrinken. Auch seine Stimmung konnte man nur als aggressiv bezeichnen. Dann kam die Schlägerei zwischen Dean und Gadreel. Und danach Cas, der Gadreel für alles verantwortlich machte. So gut das Konzert selbst auch gelaufen war (Kevin passte hervorragend in die Band), alles andere lief beschissen. Sam war froh nach neun Anrufen endlich ein Lebenszeichen von Dean erhalten zu haben. Schnell informierte er die anderen und verließ die Bar, um in Ruhe telefonieren zu könne. Nach fünf Minuten beendete er das Gespräch mit Dean und ging zurück in die Bar. Die anderen warteten schon ungeduldig auf ihn. "Was ist los? Wo ist Dean? Geht es ihm gut?", wollte Meg wissen. Die anderen sahen Sam erwartungsvoll an. "Er ist auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus. Dean glaubt, dass seine Hand gebrochen sein könnte", erklärte Sam. "Fuck und das ausgerechnet jetzt. Ich wollte euch heute Abend davon erzählen. Es gibt einen Bandwettbewerb in einem Monat. Den Gewinnern winkt nicht nur ein Plattenvertrag, sondern auch eine ordentliche Stange Geld. Verdammt. Ohne Dean können wir einpacken", fluchte Crowley. "Nicht unbedingt. Dean ist vor allem wichtig als Sänger", warf Lucius nachdenklich ein. "Naja, wir müssten zwei neue Songs schreiben. Dean ist der beste Komponist von uns. Da ist eine gebrochenen Hand nicht gerade förderlich", gab Ben zu bedenken. "Dean ist zwar der beste Komponist unter uns, aber mit Worten hat er es nicht so. Wir brauchen einen Texter", fuhr Ben fort. Nachdenklich rieb er sich die Nasenwurzel. "Sagt mal seid ihr denn alle vollkommen verrückt? Dean hat sich vielleicht die Hand gebrochen! Er hat sicher furchtbare Schmerzen und ihr redet als wär er euer Kaffeeautomat, der leider im Moment nicht richtig funktioniert." Wütend starrte Cas sie an. "Cas! Du bist unsere Rettung. Wozu lassen wir dich Literatur studieren. Du wirst die Songs gemeinsam mit Dean schreiben. Er komponiert und du machst den Text. Das ist perfekt", freute sich Lucius und ignorierte Cas Vorwürfe. Cas konnte ihn nur noch mit offenem Mund anstarren und den Kopf schütteln. "Komm schon Cas. Sei kein Spielverderber! Gib doch zu, dass das eine  >Win-Win-Situation< ist. Wir bekommen zwei brauchbare, wenn nicht sogar geniale Songs und du kannst den hübschen Dean jeden Tag von der Nähe sehen. Das muss dir doch gefallen." "Lucius du bist so ein Arsch!" Sam erkannte, dass Castiel kurz davor stand seinem Bruder zu schlagen. Noch eine Schlägerei konnten sie nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen. Deshalb mischte er sich ein, obwohl er das bei Streit unter Brüdern sonst tunlichst vermied. "Leute, könnt ihr das nicht ein anderes mal diskutieren. Ich fahre jetzt auf jeden Fall ins Krankenhaus zu Dean." Tatsächlich einigten sich alle schnell darauf sich im Krankenhaus zu treffen. Nur Sarah und Kevin mussten um Mitternacht zu Hause sein. Ben bot an sie vorher nach Hause zu fahren und nachzukommen. Sam hörte Cas scharf nach Luft schnappen, als Dean aus dem Behandlungszimmer kam. Sein rechter Unterarm war eingegipst und ruhte in einer Schlinge und sein linkes Auge war blau angeschwollen. Deans erster Blick fiel auf Cas und Sam hatte den Eindruck, dass er leicht rot wurde. Als er dann auch noch Charlies wissendes Grinsen wahrnahm, fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Sein Bruder hatte sich in Castiel Novak verliebt! Wow! Das war... wow. Abgesehen davon, dass er Dean überhaupt noch nie richtig verliebt gesehen hatte, hätte Sam niemals damit gerechnet, dass er sich in einen Mann verlieben würde. Ausgerechnet Dean fucking Winchester, dem jede Frau zu Füßen lag, der nie etwas anbrennen ließ. Sam konnte nicht anders, er fing lauthals an zu lachen. Oh Mann, wenn das nicht eine unerwartete Wendung war. Vieles an Deans Benehmen in der letzten Zeit machte nun endlich Sinn. Die anderen sahen Sam nun an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren. Dean nicht. Die Brüder kannten sich zu gut. Dean wusste, dass Sam ihn durchschaut hatte. Sam schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln, das sein Bruder fast scheu erwiderte. "Dean! Gott sei Dank ist es nur eine gebrochene Hand. Wie lange musst du den Gips tragen." Sam machte einige Schritte auf seinen Bruder zu und umarmte ihn kurz. "Sechs Wochen. Es tut mir leid Leute." Betreten wie ein kleiner Junge, der etwas angestellt hatte, blickte er in die Runde. "Gott sei Dank ist deiner Stimme nichts passiert. Wir brauchen dich und dein Gesangstalent in einem Monat", meinte Crowley . Dean warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu und Crowley erzählte ihm alles über den Wettbewerb. Auch, dass Dean einen neuen Song komponieren sollte und Cas den Text schrieb. Oder schreiben sollte. Sam konnte es nicht glauben. Sein Bruder wurde tatsächlich rot. Und nicht nur er. Auch Castiels Gesichtsfarbe veränderte sich schlagartig. Oh mein Gott. Das wurde ja immer besser. Lucius Bruder war anscheinend auch in Dean verliebt.


	7. Chapter 7

Es ist lächerlich, sagt der Stolz  
(Erich Fried "Was es ist")

**Cas**

 

Castiel stand nun schon gute zwanzig Minuten vor seinem Kleiderschrank, der bereits beinahe leer war. Die meisten Kleidungsstücke waren achtlos über seinem Bett verteilt. Es sah ihm überhaupt nicht ähnlich sich aufzuführen wie Carrie von Sex and the City.

"Mein Gott Novak, reiß dich zusamen. Das ist kein Date!!", führte er sich zum hundertsten Mal vor Augen. Aber auch wenn dieser Umstand seinem Gehirn durchaus bekannt war, verweigerte sein restlicher Körper einfach die Mitarbeit. Sein Herz raste, sein Magen rebellierte und seine Hände zitterten verdächtig. In einer Stunde würde er sich mit Dean Winchester treffen, um an einem LIEBESLIED zu arbeiten. Schon allein der Gedanke daran ließ ihn rot werden. Er wusste noch nicht, wie er das überleben sollte.  
Lucius und Crowley hatten ihm das eingebrockt. So angespannt die Situation zwischen den beiden wegen Meg auch war, in dieser Sache waren sie sich erstaunlich einig gewesen. Castiel wusste, dass sein Bruder längst durchschaut hatte, dass ihm Dean gefiel.  
Gefiel? Novak mach dich nicht lächerlich! Das ist die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts! Ärgerlich blickte er in den Spiegel.  
Lucius musste doch auch wissen, dass seine Chancen bei Dean gleich Null waren.  
Warum wollte er ihn also quälen? Ein Blick auf die Uhr unterbrach seine Gedanken. Er musste sich beeilen. Entschlossen griff er nach einer dunkelblauen Jeans und einem grauen T-Shirt. Er entschied sich gegen den Trenchcoat und schlüpfte in eine dunkelblaue Jacke. Um seine wirr abstehenden Haare zu bändigen, blieb keine Zeit mehr. Egal. Er machte soweiso viel zu viel Aufhebens um die Sache. Es war, wie schon gesagt, kein Date!

Lucifer hatte sie genötigt sich um acht im Romance Restaurant zu treffen. Schon allein der Name! Deans Einwand, dass sich das Lokal wohl eher für ein Rondevouz eignen würde, als zum Arbeiten, ließ er nicht gelten. Im Gegenteil.  
"Je romantischer die Umgebung ist, desto besser. Ihr sollt ja schließlich ein Liebeslied schreiben", waren seine Worte. Natürlich hatten sowohl Dean als auch Cas protestiert.  
"Leute, hört mal. Ich verstehe nicht warum ihr euch so anstellt. Niemand verlangt irgend etwas Unanständiges von euch. Ihr sollt nur in passender Umgebung einen Song schreiben damit wir diesen Wettbewerb gewinnen können. Ihr könnt ja die Liebespaare von den anderen Tischen beobachten. Vielleicht inspieriert euch das. Bitte! Meine Mum und ich träumen schon so lange von einer eigenen Bar. Mit dem Geld könnten wir es endlich schaffen." Crowley sah beide mit einem Hundeblick an. "Außerdem zahlen wir. Lucius und ich übernehmen die Rechnung. Na wie wäre das?" Zufrieden rieb er sich die Hände wie bei einem gelungenen Geschäft, als er sah, dass die beiden nachgaben.

Und so befand sich Cas nun auf dem Weg zu einem >Nicht Date< in einem romantischen Lokal, um über Liebe zu schreiben. Und das mit Dean Winchester. Oh mein Gott! Das konnte nur peinlich enden.  
Eine halbe Stunde später betrat er mit weichen Knien das Restaurant und wäre am liebsten sofort wieder umgekehrt. Das Lokal war definitiv viel zu romantisch für ein Treffen mit Dean Winchester. Die Beleuchtung war sehr gedämpft. Die einzigen Lichtquellen, die Cas ausmachen konnte, waren die Kerzen auf den Tischen und die Lichterketten, die die gesamte Decke schmückten. Die meisten der Tische befanden sich in kleinen Nischen. Natürlich! Um die intime Atmosphäre zu verstärken. Oh Gott!  
Castiel atmete tief durch und straffte die Schultern. Irgendwie würde er das hier überstehen. Ein Kellner kam und fragte ihn höflich nach seinem Namen. Danach brachte er ihn zu einem Tisch, natürlich in einer Nische, wo Dean schon wartete. Sein Arm war noch immer in einer Schlinge und sein blaues Auge war nun grünlich. Trotzdem sah Dean wie immer umwerfend aus. Die Verletzungen verliehen ihm höchstens noch einen verwegenen Ausdruck.  
Dean schien die Situation genauso peinlich zu sein, wie Cas selbst. Beide vermieden sie es sich bei der Begrüßung in die Augen zu sehen. Dean räusperte sich.

"Ganz ehrlich Cas. Ich weiß nicht genau, ob ich hier auch nur einen Bissen runter bekomme. Das ist nicht so ganz mein... Ding." Er deutete mit den Händen auf die Kerzen und die Lichterketten.  
Castiel nickte zustimmend.  
"Ich verstehe was du meinst. Mir geht es genauso."  
Der Kellner kam an ihren Tisch.  
"Wollen die Herren schon die Getränke bestellen? Ich kann ihnen unseren >First - Date - Aperetiv< sehr empfehlen. Es handelt sich dabei um Champagner mit Preiselbeeren, oder mit Marillen, wenn sie es etwas süßer bevorzugen."  
FIRST-DATE-APERETIV! Mein Gott wie peinlich. Cas sah, wie Dean kurz die Augen schloss und schluckte.  
"Wir sind nicht...", versuchte Cas zu erklären, aber der Kellner unterbrach ihn.  
"Natürlich nicht Sir. Ich wollte nicht indiskret sein." Der Kellner lächelte verständnisvoll.  
"Bringen sie uns einfach zwei Bier, bitte", meinte Dean um die Sache nicht noch peinlicher werden zu lassen.  
Cas verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen.  
"Ich bringe Lucius um und Crowley gleich dazu", schwor er.  
Der Kellner kam zurück und reichte ihnen die Speisekarten. In Herzform! Castiel wagte einen Blick auf Dean. Der nahm fassungslos die Karte entgegen und fing wortlos an darin zu lesen.  
"Oh ja, wir werden uns rächen, aber jetzt würde ich vorschlagen essen wir erst einmal. Hier gibt es sogar Hamburger. Sündhaft teure zwar, aber immerhin."

"Du willst hier tatsächlich essen?", fragte Cas ihn überrascht.  
"Wir haben genau zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder wir trinken nur unser Bier aus und gehen dann wieder, oder wir machen das beste daraus. Immerhin haben Lucius und Crowley uns eingeladen. Die gesamte Rechnung geht also an sie." Verschwörerisch blickte Dean ihn an.  
Cas konnte nicht anders. Er musste lachen.  
"Okay. Dann lass uns hier essen." Entschlossen griff Castiel nach der herzförmigen Speisekarte und studierte sie. Als der Kellner wenige Minuten später mit dem Bier eintraf, bestellten sie Hamburger. Beide mit dem Vorhaben sich noch eine teure Nachspeise zu gönnen.

Durch ihr gemeinsames Vorhaben, Lucius und Crowley ein ordentliches Loch in die Geldtasche zu essen, entspannte sich die Stimmung zwischen ihnen deutlich und Castiel bemerkte, dass er sogar begann sich ein wenig wohlzufühlen.  
"Also wovon soll der Song handeln?", wollte er wissen.  
"Von Liebe, denke ich", antwortete Dean.  
"Ja schon, aber von welcher Art von Liebe. Von unglücklicher Liebe, von erfüllter Liebe, von Sehnsucht..."  
"Keine Ahnung, Mann. Ich habe mir Gedanken über die Melodie gemacht. Für den Inhalt bist du verantwortlich." Dean nahm einen Schluck von seinem Bier. Es war offensichtlich, dass er nicht gerne über dieses Thema sprach.  
"Schreib doch einfach über dich und Gadreel", schlug Dean vor.  
"WAS? Warum sollte ich über mich und Gadreel schreiben?" Beinahe hätte Cas den Schluck Bier, den er gerade trinken wollte, über den ganzen Tisch gespuckt.  
"Naja, ich dachte... ihr seid doch...Entschuldige, Mann. Ich dachte ihr seid zusammen", stotterte Dean. Seine Wangen nahmen eine ähnliche Farbe an, wie die kitschigen herzförmigen Speisekarten.  
"Nein, wir sind nicht zusammen. Ich habe ... im Moment keinen Freund. Ich kann uns also leider keine Inspiration für unseren Song liefern. Das musst dann wohl du machen."  
Cas sah irgendetwas in Deans Augen aufblitzen, aber er konnte nicht genau erkennen, was es war.  
"Ich bin leider auch keine große Hilfe, da ich nicht mehr mit Lisa zusammen bin. Ich dachte das hätte inzwischen jeder mitbekommen", antwortete Dean und ließ Cas dabei keine Sekunde aus den Augen.  
"Lisa meinte ich auch nicht."  
Deans runzelte fragend die Stirn.  
"Wen dann?"  
"Na, Charlie."  
Deans starrte ihn sekundenlang überrascht an, dann fing er an zu lachen.  
"Charlie? Im Ernst? Du dachtest ich wäre mit Charlie zusammen? Nein. Sie ist meine beste Freundin, mehr nicht. Außerdem steht sie auf Frauen." Amüsiert betrachtete er Cas.  
Dean Winchester war single! Cas wusste, dass das nichts zu bedeuten hatte. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er Chancen bei ihm hatte, stand immer noch gleich null. Trotzdem vollführte sein Herz gerade Luftsprünge.  
Er konnte nur hoffen, dass man ihm die Freude darüber nicht allzusehr ansehen würde.  
"Dann können wir also beide nicht viel zu dem Thema beitragen. Was machen wir also."  
Castiel war erstaunt wie neutral seine Stimme klang.  
"Ich habe eine Idee." Mit seiner unverletzten Hand griff Dean aufgeregt nach Castiels Unterarm. Seine Augen funkelten vergnügt. Cas hielt erschrocken die Luft an.  
"Du schreibst über Lucius, Crowley und Meg. Was hältst du davon?, meinte Dean. In seiner Euphorie schien er gar nicht zu bemerken, dass er Castiel noch immer festhielt. Selbst durch den Stoff der Jacke konnte Cas die Wärme von Deans Hand deutlich spüren. Sein Puls begann schon weider verdächtig zu rasen.

"Dean Winchester und Castiel Novak! Zusammen im Romantik Restaurant. Du hast nicht wegen Meg mit mir Schluss gemacht, sondern wegen ihm? Ich fasse es nicht. Mit allem hätte ich gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass du in Wirklichkeit auf Männer stehst!"  
Wütend starrte Lisa die beiden an. Ihr Date, ein gut gebauter hübscher junger Mann, stand betreten hinter ihr. Dean ließ erschrocken Cas Arm los. In diesem Moment schlängelte sich der Kellner seinen Weg an ihr vorbei zu dem Tisch.  
"Entschuldigen sie Miss. Dürfte ich hier kurz durch?" Elegant schlängelte er sich an ihr vorbei.  
Er schenkte ihr ein aufgesetztes Lächeln, schob sie sanft zur Seite und stellte das Essen vor Dean und Cas ab. Wütend blickte sie noch einmal zu Dean und ließ sich dann von ihrerm Begleiter wegziehen.  
"Voila. Ihr Essen meine Herren. Ich wünsche ihnen einen guten Appetit." Das Lächeln, das er ihnen schenkte war eindeutig echt.

"Es tut mir leid, Dean... ich...", Cas mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was in Dean nun vor sich ging.  
"Vergiss es. Sie wird sich schon wieder beruhigen. Und wenn nicht... Es ist nicht mehr mein Problem." Dean zuckte mit den Schultern und betrachtete argwöhnisch sein Besteck.  
"Hast du schon einmal versucht einen Hamburger mit dem Besteck zu essen? Wie soll das denn gehen?" Fragend sah er Cas an.

"Dean! Ist dir nicht klar, was das bedeutet? Sie wird überall herumerzählen, dass wir ein Date hatten. Jeder wird denken, dass du ..., dass wir..." Castiel brachte es nicht über sich die Dinge auszusprechen.  
"Jeder wird denken, dass ich bisexuell bin und das wir zusammen sind. Wäre das denn so schlimm?" Dean sah Cas direkt in die Augen und Castiel blickte völlig erstarrt zurück. Was sollte das denn jetzt bedeuten? Dieser Mann brachte ihn noch um.  
"Cas schau nicht so schockiert. Wir beide kennen die Wahrheit. Was die anderen denken ist mir ehrlich gesagt egal. Wie siehts mit dir aus? Ihre spitze Zunge wird schließlich auch dich treffen."

Cas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Die meisten Leute wissen, dass ich schwul bin. Von daher sehe ich also auch kein Problem. Allerdings bin ich ein wenig in Sorge wegen der wütenden Hassbriefe deine Goupies." Cas grinste und Dean schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. Was natürlich prompt die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch wieder aufscheuchte.

Das dringende Bedürfnis Dean zu berühren wurde immer größer, aber natürlich musste Castiel sich zurückhalten.  
Wir beide kennen die Wahrheit... hieß in Wirklichkeit nichts anderes als: Wir beide wissen, dass ich nicht auf Männer stehe.  
"Wir sollten jetzt besser über den Song reden. Dafür sind wir ja schließlich hier", meinte Cas um das Thema zu wechseln. Für einen flüchtigen Moment bildete er sich ein Enttäuschung in Deans Blick zu sehen.  
"OK, aber lass uns zuerst mal essen."  
Dean verzichtete auf sein Besteck und nahm den Burger in die Hand. Nach einem vergelichen Versuch es mit Messer und Gabel zu versuchen, verzichtete auch Cas auf Besteck.

Er hat nicht gesagt, dass er nicht auf Männer steht, meldete sich eine hartnäckige Stimme in Cas. Vielleicht war es ja doch nicht so hoffnungslos. Ärgerlich wollte er diese Stimme mit einem großen Schluck Bier ertränken, aber die aufkeimende Hoffnung wollte einfach nicht vergehen.

Hoffnung war allerdings das Letzte was er in dieser Sache gebrauchen konnte. Umso größer würde die Enttäuschung sein.

"Hast du keinen Hunger?", wollte Dean wissen, dem aufgefallen war wie abwesend Cas war.  
"Doch, doch, sicher." Cas zwang sich von seinem Burger abzubeißen. Er schmeckte erstaunlich gut.

"Hast du noch Lust auf Nachtisch?", wollte Dean wissen.  
"Eigentlich bin ich schon recht voll", wehrte Cas ab.  
Die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch benötigten anscheinend recht viel Platz.  
"Ich brauche auf jeden Fall noch einen Kuchen. Vor allem auf Lucius Kosten." Dean grinste verschwörerisch.  
Castiel sah Deans grüne Augen, seine Sommersprossen und dieses unglaubliche Lächeln und hätte fast vergessen weiterzuatmen. Nur mit größter Anstrengung gelang es ihm Dean nicht anzustarren.  
STOP! Castiel Novak reiß dich gefälligst zusammen. Das ist einfach lächerlich!

Wie abgesprochen bestellten sie danach noch eine Nachspeise. Kuchen. Castiel hatte ja bereits mitbekommen, wie verrückt Dean nach Kuchen war.

Während sie auf das Desert warteten, fingen sie an sich über den Song zu unterhalten.

"Ich dachte es könnte irgendwie davon handeln, dass jeder merkt, dass die zwei, also Meg und Lucius, füreinander geschaffen sind, nur sie selber nicht. Und dass sie sich selbst im Weg stehen und so weiter. Kriegst du da etwas hin?", wollte Dean wissen.

"Ja, ich glaube schon", meinte Cas recht abwesend.

"Woran denkst du? Ich habe das Gefühl du bist meilenweit entfernt", wollte Dean wissen.  
Daran wie es wäre ihn zu küssen. Daran, dass Deans grüne Augen ihn verrückt machten. Aber das konnte er natürlich nicht laut sagen.

"An den Song natürlich. Hast du eigentlich die Melodie dabei?, lenkte er ab.

Dean fischte einen USB-Stick aus seiner Hosentasche.  
"Ja, natürlich. Das hätte ich fast vergessen. Ben hat ihn für mich am Keyboard eingespielt. Es ist aber nur die Grundmelodie. Das sollte dir aber fürs erste genügen."  
Cas nickte und nahm den Stick.  
Nach dem Nachtisch, gingen sie den Inhalt des Liedes genau durch. Castiel gelang es sogar schon ein paar Zeilen aufzuschreiben, was bei dem Schummerlicht gar nicht so einfach war. Am Ende des Abends war er erstaunt, wie weit sie gekommen waren. Sie verabredeten sich für den übernächsten Tag in Gabriels Lagerhalle.

"Soll ich dich zum Campus mitnehmen?", bot Dean an, als sie das Restaurant verließen.

"Danke, aber ich bin mit meinem eigenen Auto hier."  
Castiel wusste nicht, ob er sich verfluchen oder freuen sollte, dass er mit dem Lincoln gekommen war. Einerseits hätte er viel darum gegeben noch Zeit mit Dean zu verbringen. Andererseits hätte er die körperliche Nähe in dem Auto nur schwer ausgehalten.  
"Cooles Auto übrigens", meinte Dean.  
"Ich dachte es sieht aus wie eine Zuhälterkarre", konnte Cas sich nicht verkneifen zu erwidern.  
Dean lächelte.  
"Du hast mit Sam gesprochen."  
Cas nickte.  
"Der Lincoln ist trotzdem cool." Dean sah ihm geradewegs in die Augen und Cas hätte sein Auto sofort gegen einen Kuss eingetauscht.


	8. Chapter 8

Es ist leichtsinnig, sagt die Vorsicht  
(Erich Fried "Was es ist")  
***Sam***  
Seit dem Konzert im Shamrock am Wochenende hatte sich einiges verändert. Allerdings nicht zum Besseren. Eileen ging ihm aus dem Weg. Sie fuhr nicht einmal mehr mit dem Auto mit zur Schule. Und Kevin hatte praktisch keine Zeit mehr für ihn. In seiner Freizeit musste er mit der Band proben oder lernen und in der Schule war Kevin plötzlich so etwas wie eine Berühmtheit, seit bekannt wurde, dass er ein Mitglieder >Hell Deamons< war. Die Sache mit Sarah hatte sich auch erledigt. Nachdem Lisa das Gerücht verbreitet hatte, dass Dean nicht mehr solo war und er neuerdings auf Jungs stand, hatte sie Sam nicht mehr angesprochen. Dafür war sie nun eines von Kevins neuen Groupies. Das Seltsamste daran war, dass es Sam nicht einmal etwas ausmachte. Wenn er ehrlich war, war er sogar ein wenig erleichtert. Nachdem er herausgefunden hatte, dass Sarah nicht im geringsten so war, wie er sie sich vorgestellt hatte, musste er zugeben, dass sie ihm völlig egal war.   
Dieser Tag unterschied sich zum Glück etwas von den vorhergehenden. Kevin und Sam hatten es endlich geschafft wieder einmal zusammen in der Mittagspause zu essen. Allerdings nicht in der Cafeteria. Dort hätte man Kevin sicher wieder belagert, wie sonst auch. Kevin und ihm wäre es dann unmöglich gewesen auch nur ein Wort zu wechseln. Deshalb trafen sie sich hinter der Schule.  
Kevin wirkte nervös. Andauernd blickte er sich um.  
"Alles okay?", wollte Sam wissen.  
"Mhm...ja", versicherte Kevin halbherzig. Sam wusste, dass seinen Freund etwas bedrückte.   
"Kevin! Was ist los."   
"Tut mir leid, Mann."   
"Was ist denn mit dir?" Sam machte sich nun wirklich Sorgen.  
"Eigentlich nichts. Es ist nur... Ich bin echt froh bei der Band zu sein. Wie du weißt war das ja schon lange mein Traum." Kevin betrachtete seine Finger während er sprach.  
Sam nickte und war sich sicher, dass noch ein>aber< folgen würde.  
"Aber ich hab jetzt diese Stans."   
"Stans?" Was zur Hölle waren Stans?  
"Stalker Fans." Kevin blickte Sam nun zum ersten Mal direkt in die Augen.  
Nur mit Mühe gelang es Sam sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen. >Stans<, also echt! Manche Leute waren echt kreativ im Erfinden von neuen Ausdrücken. Allerdings musst er seinem Freund recht geben. Viele der Mädchen aus der Schule verfolgten Kevin andauernd.   
"Naja, Berühmtheit hat wohl ihren Preis", versuchte Sam ihn zu trösten.   
"Außer für Bandproben geh ich fast nicht mehr raus. Meine Noten profitieren allerdings davon." Er lachte trocken.  
"Mann, so schlimm kann es doch nicht sein. Du bist bei den >Hell Demons< nicht bei >One Direction<."   
Kevin verdrehte seine Augen, konnte sich ein Grinsen aber nicht verkneifen.   
"Gott sei Dank! Das würde ich echt nicht verkraften", lachte er.  
"Was ist eigentlich mit dir", wollte Kevin nach einer Weile wissen.  
"Mit mir? Mir sind in letzter Zeit keine Stans gefolgt." Sam war erstaunt über die Frage.   
"Ich meine mit dir und Eileen."   
Sam spürte wie sich sein Herz in der Brust zusammenzog. Das passierte in letzter Zeit immer, wenn er an seine ehemals beste Freundin dachte.   
"Nichts."Jetzt war es Sam, der seine Hände studierte, um den anderen nicht ansehen zu müssen.  
"Genau das meine ich. Ist sie immer noch sauer?", bohrte Kevin weiter nach.   
"Es wäre alles viel einfacher, wenn sie sauer wäre. Aber das war sie nie. Sie hat mich nur einfach aus ihrem Leben gestrichen. So als ob wir nicht schon ein ganzes Leben lang befreundet gewesen wären."  
Es fiel Sam schwer darüber zu reden. Natürlich war ihm bewusst, dass er Scheiße gebaut hatte und sie ihm zu Recht aus dem Weg ging, aber er hatte gehofft, dass sich alles wieder einrenken würde, so wie immer wenn sie gestritten hatten. Aber diesmal war es anders.  
"Geht ihr noch zum Ball?"   
Fuck! Daran hatte Sam gar nicht mehr gedacht. Schon vor einem halben Jahr hatte Eileen ihn gefragt, ob er sie zu dem Frühlingsball an ihrer Schule begleiten würde. Er hatte natürlich zugesagt und jetzt war der Ball schon in einer Woche!   
"Du hast es vergessen", erkannte Kevin richtig.   
"Verdammt, Kevin ich muss unbedingt mit Eileen reden." Schuldbewusst kaute Sam auf seiner Unterlippe.  
"Ja, das solltest du so bald wie möglich machen, Sam", pflichtete ihm Kevin bei.  
Nach der Schule machte er sich sofort auf den Weg zu Eileens Haus. Seine Nervosität steigerte sich mit jedem Schritt den er näher zu ihrer Haustüre kam. Sein Herz raste und seine Handflächen schwitzten. Sam wollte einfach nur, dass alles wieder wurde wie früher. Dass sie wieder gemeinsam zur Schule fahren würden. Er vermisste ihre Gespräche. Er vermisste ihr lautloses Lachen und das Funkeln in ihren Augen, wenn sie gemeinsam etwas unternahmen. Er vermisste es mit ihr Bücher durchzubesprechen. Er vermisste einfach alles. Es war als hätte er ein Stück seines Lebens verloren. Ein wichtiges Stück.  
Als er an seinem Ziel angekommen war, holte er noch einmal tief Luft und drückte die Klingel. Schwungvoll wurde nach wenigen Augenblicken die Tür geöffnet und Mrs. Lahey stand Sam gegenüber.   
"Sam! So eine freudige Überraschung! Dich habe ich ja lange nicht mehr gesehen. Komm doch rein", empfing sie ihn erfreut.  
Es war offensichtlich, dass sie nicht wusste was zwischen ihm und Eileen vorgefallen war. Sam war froh darüber. Es war so schon kompliziert genug.  
Sam kannte den Weg zu Eileens Zimmer in und auswendig. Er ging in den ersten Stock und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür. Eileen saß gerade am Schreibtisch und skypte lautlos mit einem Jungen. Wahrscheinlich war er aus ihrer Schule, da beide mit Zeichensprache kommunizierten.   
Trotzdem Eileen nichts hörte, nahm sie Sam sofort war. Sie entschuldigte sich bei ihrem Gesprächspartner und klappte den Laptop zu.   
"Sam, was willst du." Ihren fahrigen Handbewegungen, während sie die Zeichen formte und ihr unversöhnlicher Gesichtsausdruck zeigten Sam, dass sie nicht erfreut war ihn zu sehen.  
"Ich wollte..." begann er zu deuten.   
"Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen, ich hab's kapiert."   
"Doch muss ich! Eileen es tut mir so leid. Du bist meine beste Freundin und ich habe dich einfach vergessen. Ich weiß, dass ich mich benommen habe wie der letzte Arsch. Bitte lass es mich wieder gut machen.Bitte! Ich will doch nur, dass alles wieder wird wie früher."  
Eileen schloss kurz die Augen.  
"Das wird es aber nicht mehr. Es tut mir leid." Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war sehr bestimmt und traurig.   
"Gehen wir noch zusammen zum Ball?"  
Nervös blickte er ihr in die Augen.  
"Nein, ist okay. Ich hab Derrick gefragt."   
Sam fühlte sich, als hätte sie ihm in den Magen geboxt. Eileen hatte ihn einfach ersetzt. Mit einem Derrick! Alleine schon der Name machte ihn wütend.   
"Wow!" Mehr brachte er im ersten Moment nicht heraus. Er würde sich nicht anmerken lassen, wie sehr ihn das verletzte. Wenn sie lieber mit diesem Derrick zusammen sein wollte. Bitteschön!  
"Okay, dann gehe ich jetzt wohl besser wieder." Eigentlich wollte er ihr sagen, dass er Sarah gar nicht mehr sah. Dass er wirklich gerne mit Eileen zu dem Ball gegangen wäre, doch er ließ es und ging.   
Eileen sah so aus, als wäre sie enttäuscht. Er verstand nicht was sie von ihm erwartete. Mehr als entschuldigen konnte er sich nicht und sie war es, die sich für diesen Derrick entschieden hatte.  
Als er zu Hause war legte er sich auf sein Bett und begann die Wand anzustarren.   
Fuck! Er hatte einen Fehler begangen und sein ganzes Leben war auf den Kopf gestellt. Er hätte mit Eileen zu ihrem ersten Ball gehen sollen, nicht dieser Derrick. Dean hatte sich sowas von geirrt. Eileen war nicht in ihn verliebt. Gut, sie war sicher sauer, dass er sie vergessen hatte, aber das war es auch schon.  
"Hey, wer hat dir denn die Suppe versalzen?" Sam war so in seinen Gedanken versunken, dass er gar nicht bemerkt hatte, wie Dean in sein Zimmer gekommen war.  
***Dean***  
Dean hatte seinen Bruder seit dem unglücklichen Wochenende nicht mehr gesehen. Er war einfach viel zu beschäftigt gewesen. Er verbrachte neben dem Studium und den Proben die meiste Zeit mit Cas um den Song fertig zu schreiben.  
Als er nun Sams Zimmer betrat, bemerkte er sofort, dass mit seinem Bruder etwas nicht stimmte. Sam lag einfach nur auf seinem Bett und starrte in die Luft. Es war nicht schwer zu erraten um was es ging. Entweder hatte es mit dieser Sarah zu tun, oder (und das war noch viel wahrscheinlicher) mit Eileen.   
"Hey, wer hat dir denn die Suppe versalzen", wollte er deshalb wissen und setzte sich zu Sam aufs Bett.   
Als sein Bruder ihm erklärte was passiert war wurde ihm alles klar.   
"Also geht Eileen mit diesem Derrick zum Ball und nicht mit dir."   
"Ich verstehe einfach nicht was an diesem Derrick besser ist?"  
"Ich schätze mal er hat sie noch nie wegen eines anderen Mädchens vergessen", meinte Dean etwas sarkastisch.  
"DEAN!"   
"Was? Ich hab doch recht. Das war wirklich nicht sehr nett von dir."   
Sam nickte nur betreten. "Ich muss das irgendwie wieder hinbiegen."   
"Weiß sie, dass du in sie verliebt bist?", wollte Dean sanft wissen.  
"Was!? Spinnst du? Ich bin nicht... ich meine ...", stotterte sein Bruder hilflos. "Sam, komm schon. Wenn es nicht illegal wäre und du dafür nicht ins Gefängnis müsstest, hättest du diesen Derrick doch bereits umgebracht, nur weil er mit Eileen zum Ball geht. Du kennst ihn nicht einmal. Du hast als sechsjähriger Zeichensprache gelernt, weil du dich unbedingt mit ihr unterhalten wolltest. Als sie sich in der vierten das Bein gebrochen hatte, hast du Schule geschwänzt, um bei ihr im Krankenhaus sein zu können. Ich kann mich noch gut daran erinnern wie John ausgerastet ist. Auch an deinen Hausarrest. Aber das war dir egal. Du warst schon immer in sie verliebt. Ich könnte jetzt noch mehr auf zählen...aber das ist nicht der Punkt. Der Punkt ist du bist verliebt, sie ist verliebt, aber du hast sie verletzt. Also lasst dir jetzt was einfallen."   
Sam hatte sich inzwischen aufgesetzt.  
"Selbst wenn ich in sie verliebt wäre, Dean. Es würde nichts ändern. Sie ist jetzt mit diesen Derrick zusammen und nicht an mir interessiert. Wahrscheinlich irrst du dich und sie war es auch nie."  
"Komm schon Sam. Wenn du es nicht versuchst, wirst du es nie herausfinden. Was hast du schon zu verlieren? Eure Freundschaft ganz sicher nicht mehr", redete Dean ihm zu.  
Und Sam musste zugeben, dass sein Bruder recht hatte. Viel zu verlieren hatte er tatsächlich nicht mehr.  
***Lucius***  
Deans Worte gingen ihm einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.  
"Weißt du Lucius, du musst nicht um dich schlagen wie ein verwundetes Tier. Wenn du Meg früher erzählt hättest, dass du auf sie stehst, müsste sie jetzt nicht mit Crowley flirten, um dich aus der Reserve zulocken."  
Dean hatte schon immer gewusst was Luce für Meg empfand, seit sie die >Hell Demons< gegründet hatten. Doch es war nie etwas daraus geworden nur eine dumme Schwärmerei. Lucius hatte inzwischen auch ganz gut gelernt damit umzugehen, aber seit Crowley in der Band war und Meg und er andauernd flirteten, sah er ständig rot. Man hatte Meg ansehen könne wie peinlich es ihr war als Dean das erwähnte. Crowley war ein guter Schlagzeuger und eigentlich ein ganz netter Kerl. Ein wenig zu sehr von sich selbst überzeugt vielleicht. Aber dennoch. Luce mochte ihn an und für sich, konnte aber nicht aufhören eifersüchtig zu sein. Verdammt! Was war das hier, irgend ein kitschiger Liebesfilm?  
Er würde sich jetzt sicher nicht mit Eis vollstopfen und heulen. Auch wenn Eis jetzt verdammt verlockend klang. Um nicht untätig herum zu sitzen beschloss er Gabriel in der Bäckerei zu besuchen. Auch wenn es dort kein Eis gab, nirgendwo gab es einen besseren Pie.  
"Hey kleiner Bruder." begrüßte Lucius Gabriel sofort, als er die Bäckerei betrat. "Luce! Was für eine Überraschung. Ich schätze du willst das übliche."   
Lucius nickte und setzte sich an einen Tisch in der hintersten Ecke. Die meisten Gäste beachteten ihn nicht, aber er hatte dafür einen guten Überblick über den ganzen Raum. Es dauerte nicht lange bis Gabriel mit einem großen Stück Cherry Pie und einem schwarzen Kaffee an seinen Tisch kam.   
Da nicht allzu viele Leute in dem Café waren und Gabriels Aushilfe Samandriel alles im Griff hatte, setzte sich Gabriel zu seinem Bruder.  
"Also was willst du?" fragte ihn Gabriel gleich.   
"Nur Kaffee und Kuchen",antwortete Luce mit vollem Mund und versuchte der Frage aus dem Weg zu gehen.   
"Unser lieber naiver Cas würde das vielleicht glauben, aber ich nicht...und außerdem..." fügte er nach einer kurzen Pause hinzu.   
"Außerdem habe ich mit Meg geredet. "   
"Mit Meg?" Er musste wohl sehr erschrocken geklungen haben, denn Gabriel verdrehte nur seine Augen.   
"Ja Meg Masters, dein heimlicher Schwarm seit wie vielen Jahren - zwei, drei..?"   
"Drei."korrigierte Lucius ihn zerknirscht.   
Gabriel musste lächeln.  
"Worüber habt ihr denn gesprochen?", hakte Luce nach.   
Gabriel entkam ein Lachen. "Das verrate ich nicht."   
Lucius kannte seinen Bruder gut genug, um zu wissen wie stur er sein konnte. Wenn er nichts sagen wollte, würde er auch nur schwer etwas aus ihm herausbekommen.   
"Es ging um Crowley oder?"   
"Du bist ja richtig eifersüchtig." Gabriels amüsiertes Lächeln ging Lucius das auf die Nerven.   
"Luce, du bist mein Bruder und ich liebe dich, aber du bist einfach verdammt blind oder einfach nur dumm. Ich bin mir da nicht ganz sicher."   
"Das ist nicht das erste Mal, dass du mir das erzählst." seufzte Lucius.   
"Das sollte dir etwas sagen", konterte Gabriel.  
Lucius wollte gerade etwas erwidern als die Tür auf ging und Meg hereinkam. Er konnte spüren wie sein Herz schneller zu schlagen begann und erbetete innerlich das sie ihn nicht entdeckte. Doch sein Bruder musste sie natürlich herwinken.  
"Hey Gabriel wie geht's?" Sie umarmte seinen Bruder und setzte sich.   
"Luce! Du bist auch hier."   
Ihre Stimme ihm gegenüber war eiskalt und versetzte ihm einen Stich.   
"Mir geht's gut, danke. Und dir?"   
Gabriel schien nichts von der Spannung zwischen den beiden zu bemerken. Oder zumindest tat er so.  
"Mir geht es auch gut, danke", meinte sie und warf Lucius einen Blick zu, den er nicht deuten konnte.   
"Weißt du wie Cas und Dean so voran kommen. Ich hab ja gehört, dass sie sehr gute Arbeit leisten", wollte Gabriel die Stimmung etwas auflockern.   
"Sie haben schon einen fixen Refrain, der echt verdammt gut ist und ein richtiger Ohrwurm. Die zwei funktionieren gut zusammen. Wir hätten Cas früher beauftragen sollen."   
Da konnte Lucius ihr nur recht geben. Sie hatten echte Chancen den Wettbewerb zu gewinnen. Crowley würde also endlich seine Bar bekommen. Da fiel ihm wieder ein das er Meg eigentlich etwas ausrichten sollte.   
"Ach übrigens Meg..."   
Doch bevor er aussprechen konnte, läutete sein Handy. Zuerst wollte Lucius gar nicht dran gehen, doch als er erkannte, dass es sein Dad war, nahm er das Gespräch doch an. Chuck, ihr Dad, rief nur sehr selten an. Als Autor war er ständig unterwegs seine Bücher zu promoten oder Recherchen zu betreiben. Ihre Mutter hatten sie recht früh verloren. Natürlich hatte sich danach nicht viel an dem Verhalten ihres Vaters geändert. Ihre Tante Amara war manchmal da, doch als Managerin ihres Vaters, war sie meistens mit ihm unterwegs. Bis sie alt genug waren, hatten sie immer eine Nanny, doch die brauchten schon lange nicht mehr. Lucius hatte nie eine enge Verbindung zu seinem Vater gehabt, eine Zeit lang hatte er ihn sogar dafür gehasst, dass er immer weg war. Vor allem Cas, Gabriel und Anna hatte die Abwesenheit der Eltern sehr zu schaffen gemacht. Normalerweise hatte ihr Vater zu Michael immer das beste Verhältnis gehabt und so wunderte sich Lucius nun auch, dass er nicht ihn angerufen hatte.   
"Hey Dad?" Lucius Begrüßung endete eher als Frage.   
Auch Gabriel schien überrascht zu sein. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen blickte er zu seinem Bruder.   
"Luce, hi. Ich wollte mich nur mal wieder melden und nachfragen, ob bei euch alles okay ist. Michael ist nicht ans Telefon gegangen, deshalb hab ich es bei dir versucht", erklärte Chuck.  
"Ja uns geht's gut. Michael hat heute seinen Wirtschaftskurs, das müsstest du doch langsam wissen." Eigentlich wollte Luicus nicht so vorwurfsvoll klingen.   
"Ach stimmt, das hab ich vollkommen vergessen."   
"Natürlich." Luce Stimme klang verächtlich.   
"Lucius, ich hab nicht angerufen, um mit dir zu streiten. Ich will nur wissen wie es euch allen geht?"   
"Uns geht's gut. Von Anna und Balthazar habe ich selbst schon seit einer Woche nichts gehört, aber ich denke es geht ihnen gut. Du könntest sie ja selbst einmal anrufen."   
"Ja mache ich."   
Lucius konnte es sich nicht verkneifen die Augen zu verdrehen. Es war hundert prozentig sicher, dass Chuck es wieder vergessen würde, sobald er auflegt hatte.   
"Und wie geht es euch?"   
"Hervorragend! Cas hat einen Freund, Gabriels Bäckerei läuft gut. Michael lernt nur und ist natürlich Jahrgangsbester und mir geht's auch gut."   
"Was! Cas hat einen Freund? Endlich. Das musst du mir genau er erzählen. Wer ist es?"  
"Bist du dir sicher, dass du so viel Zeit hast..."   
"Natürlich! Erzähl schon."   
Luius atmetete tief durch bevor er anfing Chuck alles zu erzählen, von dem Ausraster in der Bar bis zu dem Lied das sie zusammen schreiben sollten.   
"Das ist echt romantisch. Erinnert mich an meinen Freund George im Studium. Unser erstes Date war..."   
Oh mein Gott! Er wollte jetzt wirklich keine Liebesgeschichten über seinen Vater hören.  
"Ist okay Dad! Das will ich gar nicht wissen", unterbrach Luce ihn deshalb schnell.   
"Versteh schon", lachte Chuck.   
"Aber das bringt mich auf eine fabelhafte Idee für mein Buch. Na, dann. War schön von euch zuhören. Ich bin froh, dass es euch allen gut geht."   
"Warte, Dad." Luce wusste nicht wieso er es überhaupt versuchte, ob für sich oder Cas.   
"Ja?"   
"Unsere Band nimmt am in zehn Tagen an einem Wettbewerb teil. Cas schreibt ja zusammen mit Dean einen der Songs. Vielleicht möchtet ihr ja kommen. Du und Tante Amara?" Eigentlich machte sich Lucius schon auf ein >Nein


End file.
